Lizzie Heart and her Journey to Hogwarts
by NearlyHeadlessNic
Summary: COMPLETED! Lizzie has recently moved from Italy to England. She wants to move away from her past, but when Lizzie meets Harry, Ron and Hermione, it comes back to haunt her...HPOC, RLOC, eventually HGRW. Please R&R!
1. King's Cross

Ok, this is my first attempt at a fan-fiction. Read and enjoy!

Lizzie was late, extremely late. She made it to King's Cross Station at ten to eleven on the dot, but she still needed to find where platform nine and three quarters is. If only her dad had come with her, she wouldn't be this late, she wouldn't have had to catch the train and tubes from Little Whinging. It was all hustle and bustle getting from there to where she was now. Lizzie started running as she saw the platform sign '10', with pushing her trolley with her luggage on it she wasn't getting there fast enough at all. Evntually she stopped as she got there, panting and out of breath. She remembered what it had said in her acceptance letter from Professor Dumbledore, "move swiftly between platforms nine and ten towards the wall under the arch", this sounded very strange, she never had to do this at her last school. Lizzie went to Cupstroung Magical College, in Italy and all she had to do in order to get to her school is ski down a mountain, so she found walking through a wall very strange indeed.

At this point she saw a girl walking towards her. This girl was fairly tall with hazelnut eyes and long bushy dark brown hair, she was smiling and look ever so kind. Lizzie noticed how she was carrying a letter which she was reading as she was walking and pushing her trolley stacked with luggage, Lizzie also noticed how there was a small tiger stretched out sleeping on top of a brown suitcase. The girl was pushing her trolley hap-harzardlessly as she was en-grossed in the letter she was reading. Lizzie thought to herself, _she must be a witch..._So without a doubt Lizzie moved closer to get better look at the intreiging girl. Then she knew as Lizzie saw the emerald coloured ink that was written on the parchment, she knew that the letter was from Dumbledore, she knew that this girl was a witch.

Time was getting close, it was three minutes to eleven. Lizzie walked up to the girl and asked

"Do you know how to get to platform nine and three quarters?" The girl looked curiously at Lizzie and then smiled. Lizzie felt relieved.

"Yes, you have to run straight at that wall." She pointed at the wall below the arch, then looked at her watch, "Oh, jeez is that the time? We have to go!" She grabbed hold of Lizzie's wrist and pulled her infront of the wall "we'll have to go together, otherwise we wont make it in time, Ok?" Lizzie nodded, "1...2...3...GO!" They ran together towards the solid looking wall, Lizzie closed her eyes and ran and to her surprised, when she opened them there was a big red steam train with "hogwarts Express" written in gold letters on the side. Lizzie smiled with joy. She is going to Hogwarts. She turned to the girl beside her,

"Thanks,"

"No worrys, I'm Hermione by the way, Hermione Granger." Hermione replied nicely, and stuck out her hand.

"Lizzie Heart," Lizzie answered, taking Hermione's hand and shaking it.

"Are you a first year?" Hermione asked.

"Well, this is my first year at Hogwarts, but I'm about to start the sixth" Lizzie responded happily.

"That's great! I am too. We better get on the train, come on, you can sit we me and my friends"

Lizzie clambered onto the train with joy, she was very happy that she had made a new friend already, Hermione was so nice to her and Lizzie could predict that they were going to be good friends throughout the year and years to come. She followed Hermione through the train whilst Hermione was checking each and every compartment for her friends. Eventually, she found them and they all greeted eachother friendly while Lizzie stood behind Hermione. Hermione then brought Lizzie forward and said

"Everyone, this is Lizzie Heart. She-" but Hermione was interupted when the famous Harry Potter stared at Lizzie with horror and eventually said

"What is SHE doing here?"


	2. Getting to know you

Reviews wanted please!

Ron and Hermione were staring back and forth from Harry to Lizzie. Harry had the most incredible stare coming out of the green eyes that he inherited from his mother, and with his untidy jet-black hair, he looked angry. Lizzie, on the other hand, looked the opposite whilst looking similar, she had very straight flowing jet back hair with open eyes that were ultramarine in colour, she was also very confident and held her head tall. Hermione had a confused look and Ron's jaw was hanging low. Hermione broke the silence.

"So, you two know each other?" she said vacantly.

"Well, sort of...indirectly..." Lizzie voice trailed off.

"Why are you here?" Asked Harry firmly.

"To go to Hogwarts. I knew who you were, obviously. You are the famous Harry Potter, the boy who lived."

Ron pushed his bottom jaw up to meet his top jaw in order to speak.

"May I ask, if it isn't much trouble, how do you two know each other?"

Lizzie was about to speak but then thought and shut her mouth; Harry was still staring at her in disbelief then turned to Ron.

"You know I told you about my cousin, Dudley, Ron?" Harry looked up at Hermione, "Hermione?" Both nodded approvingly, "well Lizzie over here, is his girlfriend!"

Ron burst out laughing and Hermione let out a chuckle. Lizzie stood there and smiled.

"Harry, I didn't plan to moved to Little Whinging from Italy. My Dad decided for a change of lifestyle and to go into retail, now he is a silent partner for some joke shop around here, plus I didn't know anyone around so I made a couple of mates, and just so you know, me and your cousin are not going out, never were, never will be, ok?"

Ron was still howling with laughter and Hermione had situated herself by the window, with Crookshanks lying across her lap, "Harry, sit down." Harry did as Lizzie said with a smile upon his face. He knew now that Lizzie and himself will get along swimmingly.

The journey to Hogwarts was a long and tiresome journey and to Lizzie's surprise a lot of fun, especially with Hermione, Harry and Ron. They played many exploding snaps as well as herself and Hermione being spectators to a finger-biting game of wizard's chess between Ron and Harry. Eventually they all got bored of games and started to talk about Hogwarts, Hermione asked Lizzie if she knew what house she would be in. Lizzie said she would be in Gryffindor, they were so glad after that. Soon, their talk progressed onto their summers. Hermione had spent a week at Victor Krum's house and two with her Parents on holiday in France as well as visiting the Burrow for a couple. Ron had an eventful holiday with Fred and George testing him out with all their latest gadgets and gizmos. Harry had a somewhat uneventful summer, mostly spent in his room because Aunt Marge came to stay again. The turn had now turned to Lizzie to talk about her summer and so, like the rest, she began.

"Well, I moved to England, not the easiest thing I have done. I had to leave my friends and relatives behind as well as my school. I moved to the most depressing village I have ever known, no offence Harry, and just last week I did something that was beyond the magic I had learnt from my previous school, I only read the charm in a book yet I did well enough to fight them off" Ron and Harry were intrigued by the story. So much in fact that they wanted to know more.

"What did you fight off?" Ron asked.

"Ummm, I can't remember what they were called, let me think for a while, ummmm..." Ron's excitement could not hold, Harry was silent and was hoping for Lizzie to not say what he was thinking of.

"They weren't Dementors, were they?" This question did not come from Harry's mouth, but, surprisingly, from Hermione's.

"Yes! How'd you know?"

Ron and Hermione gasped and looked shockingly at Harry, who was motionless staring into nothing.


	3. The New Professor

Here's part three, read, enjoy and review please!

Harry looked dumbstruck. Ron looked worried. Hermione looked perplexed and Lizzie was confused by the silence and the looks between the trio.

"What's wrong?" Lizzie inquired. Ron and Hermione stayed quiet, not knowing what to say. Harry started to mutter to himself.

"Not again, not now, not the Dementors. He is sending them." Hermione interrupted Harry muttering and turn to Lizzie.

"Which charm did you use to fight them off?" she asked politely.

"The patronus charm, I don't think you would have heard of it though, it's complex magic." Lizzie answered. Ron dropped his jaw again. Harry looked up at Lizzie.

"You know the patronus charm?" Lizzie responded with a nod, "what form is yours?"

Lizzie looked curiously at Harry and realised that they must know what the charm also, she smiled and replied "A stag." Again Ron, Hermione and Harry look shocked to the core, Harry brought a big gleam on his face and said

"That's funny, mine's a deer."

Time passed quickly and soon The Hogwarts Express pulled up in Hogsmeade Station, as soon as the students started to scramble off the train a familiar voice began to shout.

"Firs' years, o'er ere!"

Harry walked over to say hello, followed by Ron, Hermione and Lizzie. They said their hellos and introduced Lizzie to Hagrid.

"Nice ter meet yer Lizzie." Hagrid said taking Lizzie's hand and shaking it vigorously. Lizzie responded with a smile and happily said

"You too."

Hagrid smiled through his dark beady eyes and bellowed over their heads "Firs' years, this way!" then, he looked down at the four of them and whispered, "You'd better be off." The four nodded, turned away and joined to drifting crowd of students going towards the horseless carriages.

The journey from the station to Hogwarts castle was a bumpy and miserable one, Lizzie couldn't wait to see what the castle looked like and then she saw it. It was immense, bigger then she ever imagined. With its many turrets and towers and the light gleaming through all the windows it looked, well, magical. Lizzie gazed at it for a long time. Ron noticed this, tapped her on the shoulder and simply said, "It is as good as it looks." Lizzie felt relieved at Ron's comment and she thought to herself that she was going to be happy here at Hogwarts.

The sorting hat had been and gone with it's marvellous poem that it re-sites every year and up at the teachers table were familiar faces, including Professor McGonagall, head of Gryffindor and transfiguration teacher, Professor Flitwick, the charms teacher and the dreaded potions teacher Professor Snape. Ron, Hermione and Harry all despised Snape for his constant biast view towards his own house, Slytherin, and for his hate towards Harry. Ron noticed a new face amongst the teachers, she was a young looking woman with thick-rimmed black glasses and long flowing jet-black hair. Harry had noticed her too, as did Hermione.

"Who do you think that is?" Ron asked to the others. Hermione gave a withering look towards Ron.

"Ronald, who could not be but our new Defence against the Dark Arts teacher, I just hope she's good. It is at this time where we would need a good teacher with Voldemort back and everything."

"Oh, she is good, the best in fact." Lizzie said immediately after Hermione had finished. Harry looked intriguingly at Lizzie.

"How'd you know that already? She hasn't though one class yet."

Lizzie smiled and replied, "Because she is my sister" Lizzie smiled again, mockingly.

Professor Dumbledore, a humble and wise man with a long silver beard and half moon spectacles rose from his seat in the middle of the teachers' table. The Great Hall silenced at once and he began to speak.

"My fellow students, welcome to another year at Hogwarts. I hope you all had nice summers and am ready to begin to learn new and exciting things. Now before we tuck into the marvellous feast that'll be upon shortly, I must introduce our new Defence Against the Dark Arts professor, Professor Heart!" The Hall began to applaud politely, "Also, another few pointers, firstly, the first years should be informed that the forest is strictly out of bounds to any student who does not want to suffer from a long and gruesome death. Secondly, the Quidditch season will start shortly and I have to say this but since every one of the last years captains, apart from Ravenclaw, left last year, it is my duty to introduce the fact that the four captains are, Cho Chang for Hufflepuff, Draco Malfoy for Slytherin ad Harry Potter for Gryffindor!" A mass of cheers erupted the hall and especially from the Gryffindor table congratulating Harry. "Now, I have to pass on the somewhat dark message to you all. I am to tell you that your Defence Against the Dark Arts lessons will be increased since Lord Voldemort" Gasps and little screams were let out from the sound of the word Voldemort, "Yes, Lord Voldemort has returned to power, and I am to forewarn you that they will be intense too. The Ministry of Magic and myself have agreed that you need to be prepared for anything. Now, let the feast commence!"

Dumbledore gently sat down as the tables magically appeared with the finest of all foods, cottage pies, steaks, and roast potatoes, freshly made pizza, pasta and pesto. Everyone started to chat and tuck in to the cuisine that was lying in front of them, including Harry, Hermione, Lizzie and Ron. Ron started to scoff his cottage pie whilst Hermione took a large helping of pasta. Harry reached for the pizza, as did Lizzie. Their hands met.

"Oh sorry," Harry quickly said.

"No, it's ok," Lizzie, said, taking a piece of pizza, "This reminds me of home, although it's a lot better out there."

"Do you miss it?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, I miss my mum most,"

"Is she still in Italy?"

Lizzie sighed.

"Well, yes, in a way" Harry look confused as Lizzie looked up, "She's dead."

Before Harry had a chance to respond he was interrupted by Ron and Hermione saying that they had their prefect duties to attend to, also Harry was bombarded by the fellow DA members, asking whether it was to start up again. Harry hadn't thought about all this since during the summer all he could think of is Sirius.

Back up at the Gryffindor common room, Harry slumped back in his favourite chair by the fire; Lizzie went and sat in the chair next to him.

"Seems you're quite popular," she said to Harry, "What's the DA?"

Harry felt pleased that he had someone to talk to and so he started to explain what it was, he went on about the room of requirement and how he taught, Lizzie was excited about it and asked if she could join. "Of course!" Harry replied. They began to talk about everything, Lizzie was pleased about this, on her first day she had already made a 3 good friends, plus talking to Harry was easy. The talk turned back to Lizzie's mother.

"She was killed, by death eaters, only about 3 months ago. We moved here because my Dad wanted to keep my and my sister safe. My sister took the job here so we are always together. It just so happens that she is an auror, trained by the greatest auror, Mad-eye Moody." Harry was amazed; Lizzie's life sounded so interesting and he loved the way she told it, although it was sad. But Harry couldn't help it, but he had to ask more.

"Why was your mum killed by the death eaters?"

Lizzie sighed again and began to tell her tale, "she was an auror too, like my sister, and she got in the way of Voldemort one day and only just got away. But the next day, when she was out, the death eaters found her, they had been ordered to murder." Tears were streaming down Lizzie's face, Harry felt guilty for making her re-lie the story. He took her hand and squeezed it. Lizzie smiled at him through her wet eyes. Harry began to speak.

"I understand, my godfather, Sirius, died because of me not so long ago. I feel so guilty. I looked at him as a brother, a dad and my best friend all in one, I miss him - "

Harry was cut short as the fat lady portrait was flung open and the voices of an angry Hermione and a red-eared Ron filled the common room.

"I can't believe you did that Ronald!"

"Just chill Hermione, no-one got hurt!"

"Crookshanks did!"

Suddenly, the fat lad was flung open again, and Professor McGonagall walked swiftly through.

"Miss Granger! Mr Weasley! 20 points from Gryffindor for mindless shouting without reason. Now off to bed" Hermione embarrassingly walked up whilst Ron stomped up the stair and slammed the dorm door. "ALL OF YOU!" she shouted to the crowded common room. Swiftly the common room cleared and Harry was one of the last to the stairs, "Not you Mr. Potter, for Professor Dumbledore wants a word."

Stay Tuned.


	4. Defence Against the Dark Arts

For all of my adoring fans that cannot wait, here's part four...

Reviews wanted!

And also, please tell me if there are any plot holes!

* * *

Lizzie woke up early the next morning, around six thirty. She tried to get back to sleep but couldn't as the excitement of her first lessons at Hogwarts filled her mind. So, instead she got up, had a shower pulled on her robes and went down for breakfast. She reached the bottom of the marble staircase and walked through to the Great Hall. She noticed how little people there are this early in the morning, there were a few teachers, including Professor Flitwick and Professor Heart, at whom she smiled in greeting, and just a few students scattered in groups or two or more among the four long tables. It was then when she noticed Harry; he was sitting on his own staring at his bowl of porridge looking as if he had the world on his shoulders and no one to help. Lizzie decided to talk to him as they talked so openly last night, she felt comfortable around him. She walked across and sat opposite him.

"What's wrong?" Lizzie inquired. She got no answer from the motionless Harry. "What's up?" she asked again, taking Harry's hand for comfort, "Is it your Godfather?" This time she got an answer.

"Well, yes...Dumbledore called me into his office last night, he said things needed to be sorted out. As it turns out Sirius was sorted out, he wrote a will, leaving all but a little to me. And so I now have a house, Sirius' house, but no family to live there." Harry replied. Lizzie felt so sympathetic towards Harry, as she what it was to lose a loved one. It was then when Ron walked in. He announced his arrival with a shout of "Harry!" Lizzie let go of Harry's hand and Harry quickly said "please don't say anything." Lizzie nodded when Ron sat down.

"Jeez, I'm starving!" he said whilst piling bacon on to his plate. Hermione swooned in, sat down and poured herself a coffee.

"Morning everyone," she said politely.

"'Arry, why din't ya cum up straight affer gonagall 'ad lef?"

"I'm sorry Ron, didn't quite get that." Ron took swallowed his food.

"Why didn't you come up straight after McGonagall had left?" Ron repeated.

"Oh...umm...I had to talk to McGonagall about my transfiguration OWL mark, I only got an A, I thought I did better." Harry quickly said and gave Lizzie a look that meant _go with the story. _Just then Professor McGonagall was giving out the timetables along the Gryffindor students. Lizzie got hers and grinned, Ron gave out a sigh when he got his and Hermione was analysing hers. Harry got his eventually and also grinned, looking at his first lesson.

"Herbology, first lesson, double period." groaned Ron.

"That's alright, you have it with me Ronald." Hermione said coolly.

"I'm so happy about mine, Defence Against the Dark Arts!" exclaimed Lizzie.

"Great, we have it together then," replied Harry happily.

Lizzie and Harry walked towards the Defence Against the Dark Arts room whilst chatting. Lizzie was happy about the fact that she had nearly all of her lessons with Harry, except for Care of Magical Creatures, in which she had Muggle Studies.

"So tell me why you took Muggle Studies?" Harry queried.

"Because, unlike you Mr Potter, I grew up in a totally magical environment, muggles fascinate me. How they can live without magic all their lives is beyond me." Lizzie answered. Harry did not want the conversation to end.

"How is your sister as a teacher then?" he questioned. Lizzie thought for a moment.

"Well, I have never had her as a proper teacher at school before, but she has taught me a few charms here and there, mainly for defence, and I was able to master them in a matter of hours." Harry was amazed and thought she must be a good teacher then as he thought Lupin was the best but he only managed to teach Harry the Patronus charm in a few days.

Lizzie and Harry walked into the classroom and gazed. It was beautiful; all the walls were covered in vibrant coloured silk. Also there were many instruments floating above them, which one could assume were instruments for an auror to use. Lizzie and Harry took seats at the front. Lizzie looked around at the other students who were taking this class, one boy interested her, and he was blonde with his hair slicked back. Lizzie turned to Harry and asked who he is, Harry simply replied "Malfoy" Lizzie could tell that from the tone he had just answered in that they didn't like each other.

A voice came from the front of the room. Lizzie and Harry both turned forward only to see an older version of Lizzie, the same long jet-black flowing hair, the same defined nose, the same pointed chin. They were the same, except for their eyes, for Lizzie's were ultramarine in colour; her sister's were violet. Professor Heart wore long violet robes and a violet headband to match the colour of her eyes.

"Good morning class, I see that you are all here, so let's begin. Today will not be a practical lesson, so wands away and books out," Harry had heard those lines too many times over the last year, but he was still listening for Professor Heart's voice was very smooth, "Class, write as a title, The Animagus." All hope that Harry had for a good lesson was restored. Time passed by and before they knew it, it was time to pack away. Lizzie felt a sense of pride listening to her older sister say "Class dismissed, except for Mr Potter and Miss Heart. Harry gave a confused look to Lizzie, but she just grinned back. Soon enough, everyone had left but Lizzie, Harry and the Professor.

"Harry," Professor Heart began, "Professor Dumbledore has told me about a club that you set up and taught last year, the DA?" Harry nodded, "He wanted me to say that instead of using the room of requirement, you could use this classroom from now on, also you are allowed to ask me anything and borrow my books and instruments." Harry was shocked at what Professor Heart was saying.

"Thanks Professor" Harry exclaimed whilst smiling.

"Professor, I'll have to get used to that. Anyway you are welcome Harry, now if you wouldn't mind, I have to speak with my sister." Harry smiled, turned and walked out of the door. Lizzie turned to her sister.

"You were great up there, Alex! Really great!" she said joyously.

"Did you think so? I was so nervous before I came out, but then I saw you and I knew it was fine."

"Have you heard anything from Dad?" Lizzie asked.

"Yes, a letter came this morning, he's is doing fine at the new house, and the joke shop is doing great but he says that some of the stock is a bit deviant." They laughed together. "Anyway, I saw you at breakfast with Harry, what's going on there?"

Lizzie was shocked. "Nothing! Alex! Why would you think that?" Her sister gave her a face that said _yeah right! _"Oh jeez is that the time? I'm late for Muggle Studies. Bye!" Lizzie turned and ran out of the room. She thought about what her sister said, herself and Harry; it's not bad...

Stay Tuned for part V


	5. Feelings

A/N Please R&R!

Lizzie was on her way to Transfiguration still thinking about her sister had said. She was daydreaming down the corridor, not giving a moment's thought to the students she was passing. Her daydream came abruptly to an end when she was tapped on the shoulder. She turned quickly, it was Hermione.

"I have been calling your name from way back there, what's on your mind?" she asked friendly.

"Oh, nothing in particular," lied Lizzie. Hermione looked suspiciously at her, then Lizzie looked down at the floor.

"Ah ha! There is something, there must be. You wouldn't have looked away!" Hermione said loudly. Lizzie walked on towards Transfiguration, Hermione caught up with her, "So, who is it?

"Who's what?" Lizzie said whilst walking on.

"The guy you were thinking about, just then."

Lizzie stopped dead. Could Hermione tell whom Lizzie was thinking about? She stood silent, staring at Hermione as if she were trying to read her mind.

"I knew it was a guy!" Hermione said reacting from Lizzie's reaction. "Come on, we have Transfiguration to get to."

They walked off, Hermione giggling under her breath and Lizzie with her mind somewhere else.

Harry and Ron were already sitting at a desk when Lizzie and Hermione walked in. They took the desk behind Ron and Harry, who then turned to chat.

"How come we didn't see you at lunch, Lizzie?" Ron asked.

"Had to talk to Dumbledore with my sister, he heard about the Dementors in Little Whinging from a Mrs Figg, do you know who she is?" she directed at Harry.

"Er, yeah. She's a squib who lives on Privet Drive." he replied informatively.

"Ohhh...that explains it!" Lizzie said to herself.

"Explains what?" Ron queried as Professor McGonagall walked in, she seemed to be in a furious temper. She slammed the door behind her, walked to the front of the class very purposefully and slammed the pile of books she had in her hands on her desk, which made a loud thud that made everyone jump. Harry and Rom turned forward pretty quickly as it did not seem it was going to be a lesson where they can get away with their behaviour, which hasn't been that good in the past.

"Open your books to page 354, and read. I am not in the mood to be asked questions Miss Granger." Professor McGonagall said as Hermione put down her hand, which quickly rose after the first syllable McGonagall had said. Everyone flicked through their books to the right page number and started to read on "Transfiguration before the 1400's". Lizzie felt a nudge from the side of her; it was Hermione, giving her a note on a piece of parchment. Lizzie opened it and it wrote:

_So who is the guy? Someone at Hogwarts? In sixth year? I need to know!_

Lizzie smiled to herself, she felt good about having another girl to gossip with. She grinned again and wrote below:

_I'll tell if you tell, and also you must tell no one! _

She passed the parchment back to Hermione, and before she knew it slid across the desk back to her.

_I have no one to tell. I promise I will not tell anyone. Come on, the tension is killing me..._

Lizzie thought, should she tell Hermione? She was very trustworthy and courteous. Again, Lizzie grinned and started to scribble.

_Ok, it's...well...Harry._

Lizzie went read in the face as she passed it over. She saw Hermione out of the corner of her eye, reading it. Her face was surprised and smiley. Hermione turned and mouthed "Really?" Lizzie nodded in response, and turned back to the textbook she was meant to be reading. A few minutes passed and there was another nudge at her side and another bit of parchment in front of her. She took it and read it.

_Oh my god. You have chosen well there. Don't be embarrassed, every girl in the world has been through what you are feeling, even myself. Keep that quiet too. You can talk to me about it, although I am out of practise with the girl advice, having Ron and Harry as best friends for five years doesn't help. So, when are you going to ask him out? If you are going to that is. Talk later; McGonagall has started to look up from her desk often. Hermione x._

Lizzie hadn't thought about asking Harry out before now. But she had a more pressing question to ask Harry on her mind...

A/N I know it was short, but please R&R!


	6. Quidditch Captain

I wish for you to read, enjoy, and review! Thanks Nic

* * *

It was late in the evening, and Lizzie was doing her Muggle Studies homework in the Gryffindor common room with the help of Hermione. Harry came through the door, looking frustrated, with Ron closely following. They came down and sat next to the girls. Hermione eyed Lizzie and grinned and Lizzie stuck her head into her Muggle Studies textbook. Harry got out a piece of parchment, his quill and ink, and started to scribble.

"What are you doing?" asked Hermione, trying not to anger Harry even more then he was.

"He is doing a flyer, to stick on the notice board. He just got harassed by McGonagall about the Quidditch team." Ron answered for Harry, who got up abruptly and stuck a piece of paper on the notice board. Then, he took a chair and stood on it.

"Hey! Everybody! As you know I have been appointed as Captain for our brilliant, cup-winning Quidditch team," A roar of cheers erupted the room, "Now, we need 3 more players since our chasers from last year have now left. I shall be holding try-outs for second years and up the day after tomorrow. Gryffindor's first match is against Ravenclaw, so if you want to try, you need to write your name on the list on the notice board by the end of tomorrow. Alright?" A murmur of excited yes's filled the room, Harry got off the chair and walked back to the table where Lizzie, Hermione and Ron were seated. "That's that sorted, I'm off to bed now. Night." Harry walked off towards the stairs leading to the boy's dorms.

"Do you think he is ok?" Ron inquired to the other girls.

"Well, not really. But he seems to be coping, with Sirius' death." Hermione answered, looking at the stairs where Harry's feet disappeared.

"I don't think so, he is hanging on by a thread." Lizzie said. Hermione and Ron looked at her with shock, "He told me, and I know how he is feeling. Much more then you do." Ron look change from shock, to insult as quick as the blink of the eye.

"What do you mean by that?" Ron asked angrily. Lizzie looked back with a look that said _because I just do _and with that Ron got up and stomped up the stairs for the second night in a row. Hermione watched him all the way and then turned back to Lizzie.

"I think you are the only one, with the exception of McGonagall and his mother, who can make him react like that." Hermione giggled and Lizzie giggled back, "So what about this thing with you and Harry?"

"That's nothing, he doesn't like me anyway."

"Well, he told you about Sirius the day you came here and that's prove he does like you."

Lizzie sighed, she didn't really want to tell Hermione, but then again, it was the only way to explain. "He told me about his grievances because I told him about mine, " Hermione had a puzzled look on her face, "My mum died, about 3 months a go. She was killed...by death eaters." Lizzie's voice became a whisper by the end of the sentence. Hermione gasped as soon as she heard the word death eaters too, "See, I know how he feels," Hermione nodded, "Look, it's late. You don't have to help me with this and your tired. Go upstairs and I'll meet you their soon."

"Ok, I'll go," Hermione, yawned, she began her way towards the dorm, but turned just before the stairs, "I'm sorry about your mum."

"Thanks." Lizzie smiled and Hermione progressed up the stairs.

Lizzie was one of the few left in the common room. She turned back to her books and started to read "Electricity and it's uses" for her homework. It was gone eleven and Lizzie herself was tired, but she needed to wait until everyone had left for her to do what she wanted to do. Eventually the group of third years left leaving Lizzie on her own. She packed her books away into her bag and threw her bag on her shoulder, went over to the notice board and read in scribbled writing:

**Quidditch Try-outs.**

**Thursday!**

**Sigh below (name and year)**

Lizzie saw many names underneath, she scanned the names down and one caught her eye, Ginny Weasley. Lizzie had only met her briefly in the common room, while she was with Harry. She was very friendly to Harry...almost too friendly. Lizzie soon got her mind back to what she was doing; she took her quill and wrote her name on the list. She felt relieved once she had finished.

"I hope you will tell Dad," said a familiar voice from behind Lizzie. She turned and saw her sister standing before her.

"Of course I'm not, he would kill me if he found out. But I'm doing it for Mum." Lizzie replied, still slightly startled by her sister's sudden appearance.

"I know, but I still think you should tell Dad, he would want to know," said Alex.

"I don't even know if I'm on the team yet!" exclaimed Lizzie.

"Of course you'll be on the team, I don't think that there is another flyer in the school who has played nationally before!" Alex protested, "You'd better get off to bed, you have a big lesson with me tomorrow." She turned and walked towards the fire and took some floo powder out of her pocket and threw it into the fireplace and said "Professor Heart's office, Hogwarts" and she was gone within an instant.

* * *

All Criticism welcome!

Again, Stay tuned for the Quidditch tryouts!


	7. Howlers

Ok, enjoy!

* * *

Quidditch trials were only a few hours away, and although Lizzie liked Quidditch, she was dreading it. She was in the middle of a potions lesson with Snape. Harry and Hermione were on the same workbench as her. As they were making Skelegro, Hermione asked both Lizzie and Harry what they wanted for their careers.

"I have always thought about becoming an Auror." Harry said. Lizzie looked up in fear. Her new best friend wanted to become the same thing that her mother was, and now she was dead. She didn't even like how her sister was one too, thinking she might loose her.

"That's great Harry! You would be so good at it." Hermione responded excitedly, "How about you Lizzie? What do you want to be?" she asked insightly. Lizzie did not want to answer. She knew what she wanted to be, but after her Mum dieing, she had restricted herself from pursuing her dreams. It was her Dad that pushed it out of her; after all he did not see Lizzie playing Quidditch as a good career.

"I don't know," she lied, "I haven't given it much thought." Hermione looked shocked at Lizzie's response.

"But we are already at NEWTs!" she exclaimed loudly. Snape looked up from his desk.

"Miss Granger, 10 points from Gryffindor for mindless out-bursts in the classroom." He said and Hermione got on with brewing her skelegro.

"What do you want to do then?" Harry asked Hermione inquiringly. Hermione looked up and mouthed "Healer"

Lizzie was in her dorm, anxious about what was about to happen. She thought she didn't want to do it, but then she thought of her Mum. She had always backed her up on her Quidditch and she was thankful for that. So. Lizzie picked up her Firebolt and walked down to the common room, where the Harry and the potential Chasers gathered.

"Listen up!" the gathering went quiet. "Now we are all going to make our way down to the Quidditch pitch and then you are going to get in groups of three and pass the quaffle around. I want to see how good your reflexes are. Also, Ron will be coming with us to see how good your goal scoring is. Alright, let's go!"

Harry and Ron led the group, which was closely followed by Ginny. Lizzie stayed at the back, so she was not noticed. But then she felt a tap on her back. She turned and saw Hermione.

"Your going for it? Why didn't you say?"

Lizzie shrugged in response; she wanted to do this for her Mum.

"I'm coming to watch!" Hermione immediately said and with that, she got her scarf quickly from the dorm and followed Lizzie down to the Quidditch pitch.

"Ok, now I'm going to take a register sort of thing. See if anyone has landed with detention." Harry began to scan down the list of names, reading them as he went. After a while it came to:

"Ginny?"

"Yeah, I'm here." She replied, smiling.

"Seamas?"

"Yep." Called Seamas.

"Liz-," Harry gave a suspicious look towards Lizzie, "Alright, and Lizzie?"

"Yeah," Lizzie replied

Harry gave the piece of parchment once he'd finished to Hermione who walked over to the stand. The trials went on for about an hour. During which, Lizzie scored every goal she had a chance to against Ron whilst dodging everyone as well as the blugders that were let loose. She was giving it her all, thinking of her Mum all the time. Ginny didn't do so badly either, except she didn't score all her goals, and got a bludger in the side. Everyone else was trying to stay focused, but everyone had their kept getting distracted by Lizzie, they couldn't believe it how good she was. Harry was amazed, he had never seen a Chaser move so fast except in the Quidditch World Cup a few years back. He called the session to an end.

"Ok, I have made my choice for the three new Chasers and they are," He paused for effect, "Ginny!" Ginny let out a shriek, "Seamas!" Seamas grinned, "And Lizzie!" Lizzie was relieved. Hermione ran up and hugged her. "I'm sorry for the rest of, try next time though!"

Everyone but Harry, Ron, Hermione, Seamas, Ginny and Lizzie trudged back in disappointment to the castle.

"Well, congratulations!" Harry said, "Now, we shall be practicing hard. Our first match is against Hufflepuff on Halloween. I will be giving out practice timetables tomorrow. Now we should all get some sleep."

Every walked back up to the castle together, Lizzie kept looking forwards knowing that Harry kept glancing at her and Ron was talking to Hermione about her too. As they reached the Gryffindor common room, the news about the three new Chasers had already spread. Lizzie didn't like that and ran straight for her dorm, Hermione saw and closely followed. Lizzie threw her Firebolt onto her bed and fell onto it too. She heard footsteps come in and she knew it was Hermione.

"What's the matter? Aren't you pleased?" She said, sitting down at the bottom of Lizzie's bed. Lizzie let out a sigh. "You were excellent out there, why didn't you say you were good? Great even?" Lizzie again let out another sigh and sat up to talk.

"I didn't because of my Dad. He doesn't like me playing Quidditch."

"Ok, so why did you go for it?" Hermione asked.

"Because of my Mum, she always supported me with Quidditch right through to the World Cup."

"World Cup? You played nationally?"

"Yes, I did, for Italy. Up till the World Cup, my Dad supported me too. But then the Dark mark appeared and my Mum and Sister went out to fight. That's where the Death Eaters met my Mum. 2 years later, they found her again, and murdered her." Hermione let out a gasp. Lizzie fell backwards onto her bed again. "Don't tell anyone please." She said to the ceiling.

"Course not, why would I? Now, come on. The Gryffindors never miss a chance to have a party, and by the sounds of it. It's getting started." Hermione replied grabbing Lizzie's hand and pulling her downstairs.

The party lasted till the early hours in the morning. Lizzie was slumped in one of the armchairs next to the fire with a butterbeer in her hand. She put on a brave face whenever someone came to congratulate her on becoming a Chaser and she said thanks nicely. After a few hours, Harry came over.

"Oh my god! You were so good out there!" Harry excitedly said. Lizzie responded by shrugging her shoulders. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing…well, I just know my Dad is not going to be happy with me if he finds out." Lizzie said morbidly.

"Why?" Harry asked.

Lizzie sighed. "Doesn't matter. I'm going to go to bed. Night." Lizzie got up and walked back to the dorms. When she got there she got into her pyjamas and got into her four-poster bed and fell straight to sleep.

Next morning at breakfast Lizzie noticed how her sister wasn't at the teacher's table but thought little of it and sat down and poured herself a cup of coffee. Harry, Ron and Hermione came to join her.

"Defence Against the Dark Arts first thing today." Harry beamed. Lizzie looked back and smiled back. Harry turned to Ron and passed him some pieces of parchment.

"Ron hand these out to the team can you mate?"

"Sure" Ron answered. He gave one to himself and Lizzie, then made his way down the table giving them out to the team as he went.

Just then, about thirty flying owls swooped into the great hall carrying post. Many carried the daily prophet. Lizzie looked up and saw one owl that she recognized. It was George, her family owl. She was pleased; she had post from her Dad. George flew down and stood tall in front of Lizzie. Lizzie saw what letter he had given her and it was red in colour. A howler.

"Run!" Hermione and Harry shouted in unison. Lizzie picked it up and bolted out of the Great Hall as fast as she could, she made her way to the Defence Against the Dark Arts room, where it opened and bawled it's message. In an instant, Lizzie knew it was her Dad's voice.

"LIZZIE, I AM DISAPOINTED IN YOU, I TOLD YOU NOT TO GO FOR QUIDDITCH AND YOU BETRAYED MY WORD. I AM NOT PLEASED AND HOPE THIS HOWLER WILL EMBARRESS YOU ENOUGH. DO NOT PLAY QUIDDITCH!"

"I told you." Said a familiar voice, Lizzie's sister had appeared from her office.

"I don't care what you think, I am doing this for Mum. I don't know how he even found out!" Lizzie bellowed. Alex looked down. "It was you, you told him! How could you?"

"He needed to know what you were letting yourself in for. That Dark Mark that appeared could appear again, the Death Eaters will go for the flyers first. Believe me!" protested Alex.

Lizzie looked at her sister in disgust. She ran out of the classroom and headed straight for Gryffindor tower. She was going to do this, no matter what her Alex said or her Dad said. She was going to do this.

* * *

Stay Tuned! 


	8. Explainations

A/N

Thank you to everyone who has read and reviewed my story. I do hope you have enjoyed them so far, and the story is only just getting started…

Lizzie lunged herself onto her bed and stayed there all morning, she missed Defence Against The Dark Arts and Potions (although that didn't matter) and she was planning to stay there all afternoon too. Lizzie heard light footsteps enter the room and thought it was Hermione.

"Hermione, I don't want to talk to anyone so just go away," She said into her pillow. Although it wasn't Hermione who answered.

"And what makes you think it's Miss Granger?" said the soft voice. Lizzie turned, it was Dumbledore.

"Oh, sorry Professor, I thought you were –"

"-Hermione," Dumbledore said, finishing Lizzie sentence. "I have just been informed that you did not attend any of your morning classes, I wish to know the reason, Miss Heart." He asked inquiringly. Lizzie didn't know how to respond to her Headmaster, she didn't think it was his job to handle truancy, and he certainly didn't want to know about the problems she was having with her sister. So what was she supposed to tell him? Dumbledore smiled and looked over his half-moon spectacles, "Well, can I have a guess?" Lizzie nodded, "You were sent a Howler this morning from your Father, saying that he didn't want you playing Quidditch and you were angry so you went to your sister, Professor Heart, for comfort but she only angered you more since you found that she was the one who told your Father about the Quidditch. So you decided not to go to her or Professor Snape's lessons." Lizzie was shocked. How did he know? Dumbledore smiled again. "Your Father wrote me a letter of complaint, saying that I should take you off the team, but there is one loophole, I can't take you off the team unless you have done something that deserves a ban. Only you or your Captain can take you off otherwise. I hope we shall see you at lunch," And with that, he turned and walked gracefully out of the door.

Lizzie was very pleased, but very hungry; she had skipped breakfast and had nothing to eat since and so she decided to go to lunch. She saw Hermione, Harry and Ron and went to sit next to them; all she wanted to do was eat. But of course she had to answer their questions.

"Where did you go?" Harry asked.

"Who was the Howler from?" Hermione inquired.

"Howler?" said Ron.

"You missed a great Defence class." Harry stated

"You missed a boring Potions one." Hermione added.

"Defence? Potions?" Ron asked, clearly puzzled

"Ok, I'll answer you questions. The howler was from my Dad, he found out that I got on the Quidditch team and he didn't like it. I have been in my dorm all morning; I didn't want to see my sister, because she was the one who told my Dad. That's all."

Ron still looked confused and Harry was curious.

"Why didn't your Dad like the fact that you got on the team?" he asked. Lizzie sighed.

"Because after the World Cup, he was scared. When the Dark Mark appeared, my Mum and Sister went out to fight, unfortunately my Mum got in the way of the Death Eaters and barely got away. My Dad has it in his head that Death Eaters could appear at any Quidditch match. I tried to fight against it, but his mind won't change. And there is another reason." Lizzie sighed again, "I had an accident during one of my matches in the World Cup – " Lizzie was cut short by Ron.

"You played in the World Cup? No wonder you're so good!" He exclaimed loudly.

"Yes, I did. I played for Italy. Anyway, I caught a bludger in the chest and it caught me off guard. I fell about five hundred feet. As a result, the bones in both my legs and feet shattered, my pelvis was broken and most of my ribs cracked as well as several internal bleeds. They thought I wasn't going to survive, but thanks to a lot of Healers, I did. After that my Dad didn't want me to play Quidditch, though my Mum still believed that I could."

There was a long silence. Ron's jaw was still hanging from shock that Lizzie played nationally. Harry kept smiling and glancing at Lizzie. Hermione sat there and looked at her watch every few seconds, in the end, she just had the break the silence.

"Come on, we have Transfiguration to get to."

The next Quidditch practice was a fun one. Harry, Ron, Ginny, Seamas and the two beaters, Jack Sloper and Andrew Kirke were laughing the whole way through, though Lizzie wasn't. Eventually, after Harry pulled a stomach muscle, he called the session to an end.

"Good work everyone, Hufflepuff won't know what's coming! Now I want you all to get a good nights sleep so you are ready for lessons tomorrow."

The team let out a groan once they heard Harry say the word lessons. Jack and Andrew made they way up to the castle and Ginny, Ron and Seamas talked in a group and walked towards the castle, leaving Lizzie and Harry alone.

"You're really good!" Harry exclaimed. Lizzie shrugged her shoulders; she did not believe that was her best practice she has had. Harry saw the expressionless face on Lizzie, so he stopped her from walking and turned her towards him. "You are an excellent Chaser, why don't you believe me?" he said softly. Lizzie looked up; she saw a compassionate look upon Harry's face. Tears were streaming down her cheeks. She wanted to tell Harry so badly about what happened, she was about to start but then Harry said, "Come on, let's go for a walk."

The walk was enjoyable, though Lizzie's eyes were still producing tears. She couldn't stop. Flying that night reminded her of that night 2 years a go. Harry was being really kind to her; he even put her arm around her. After a while, they settled under a tree by the lake. Lizzie was the one to speak first.

"I'm sorry," She said apologetically.

"What are you apologizing for?" Harry took hold of Lizzie and gave her a meaningful hug. She hugged back, she was so grateful. "What's the matter?" Harry asked insightly.

"I keep thinking about my Mum, she would have been so happy with me tonight, flying. But I keep thinking about my Dad too, he won't be pleased when he sees me next" Lizzie replied, still hugging Harry.

"Because of your accident?"

Lizzie nodded and pulled Harry even closer. Harry looked at her; she looked so pretty even though she was crying. Lizzie looked up at Harry. They were so close together that she could feel his heart beat against hers. They looked into each other's eyes and Lizzie put her arms around Harry's neck. Harry leaned forward and kissed her, and Lizzie kissed back.

They got back to Gryffindor common room quite late that night. They got to the Fat Lady and Harry was about to say the password but he hesitated.

"Do you want to tell other people about us?" Harry asked Lizzie.

"Well, not yet," She said shyly.

"Ok" Harry agreed and gave Lizzie hand a squeeze, "Chocolate frog." The Fat Lady opened and Harry and Lizzie went inside. Hermione was sitting at a desk doing her Transfiguration essay and Ron was obviously trying to get the answers from her.

"No Ron, the answers are in the text, why don't you read and find them out?" Hermione protested.

"Why should I need to read the text when you can easily just tell me?" Ron argued, he saw Harry and Lizzie, "Oh, hi guys!"

"Hi," Lizzie said as she sat down. She took a piece of parchment and her quill out of her bag and began to write

_Dear Dad_

_I'm sorry but I am going to carry on with the Quidditch. I know you don't like me doing it because of what happened, but that wasn't my fault. As Mum said to me, "You must follow your dreams" and this is one of mine. I hope you will be able to forgive me and Alex is here, she'll look after me if anything happens_

_All my love_

_Lizzie x x _

Lizzie didn't know what her Dad would think of her letter, but all the same, she was going to send it anyway.

"Harry can I borrow Hedwig?" Lizzie asked.

"Sure." Harry relied, grinning.

Stay Tuned for Part 9


	9. The Past, again

A/N.

Thanks to harry potter fan no1for putting my story on another website, I was very flattered. Have a beer on me

This part is dedicated to my best buddy Mamfey! Who read my story from the beginning and has been giving me all the questions that need answering. Have a beer on me

The owls swooped in filling the Great Hall with many hoots. Lizzie noticed Hedwig and a tall barn owl, which she knew as her family owl Toby carried a package. Together, they flew down to Harry and Lizzie and perched proudly. Lizzie recognised the writing on the package and ripped it open immediately. A letter fell out, along with many of "Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes" products.

_Dear Lizzie,_

_I will not say that I am happy about you playing Quidditch, but Professor Dumbledore tells me that I cannot take you off the team so please be careful. Alex has told me about a club where you learn how to defend yourselves in duels. Please, Lizzie, join this club, even if you don't like the teacher who runs it. I have my reasons._

_On a brighter note, I have sent you some of the produce that the joke shop I have invested in sells. I hope you and your friends will like it. _

_All my love,_

_Dad x_

_P.S. The owl you sent is lovely, who's is it?_

Lizzie smiled, her Dad didn't object to her playing Quidditch. She could carry on living her dreams.

"Woah, Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes, I know the guys who make these" Harry said as he was sorting through the many different products, "They are Ron's brothers you know."

"Really?" Lizzie replied.

"Yeah, who sent them?"

"My Dad, he has invested in the joke shop. He also says I should join the DA too." Lizzie said, scanning the letter once more. Harry kept looking through the joke shop produce while glancing at Lizzie every so often. Lizzie knew what Harry was doing, and smiled back.

"When do you want to tell?" Harry asked, looking at the Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes.

"How about just telling Ron and Hermione? I don't want the news to spread to my sister just yet," Lizzie said. Harry looked hurt, "I'm sorry."

"No, don't apologize. Sure, let's just tell the others first. That seems to be a good idea."

At that moment, Ron and Hermione walked in.

"Hey guys, what are you talking about?" Ron said, merrily.

"Ermm...the DA," Harry said quickly, "Yeah, we were talking about the DA."

"Good! I was meaning to talk to you about that Harry, we should really get it started again. Especially with Voldemort back publicly." Hermione suggested. Harry was overcome with thoughts, Lizzie, Quidditch, the DA and Voldemort. He didn't know what to say. "How about making it weekly?" Hermione added.

"Ermm...sure, but first put a message out on the coins that the next meeting will be tomorrow, then we can sort out which day weekly with everyone, plus that it is in the Defence classroom. Professor Heart said we could use that." Harry said. He looked at Lizzie, who looked at him back, he could tell that she wanted to tell Ron and Hermione about them now, but he shook his head in protest.

"Hey! Where did you get these from?" Ron said, pointing at the Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes.

"Oh, from my Dad. He invested in your brother's shop and sent these here for me and you lot." Lizzie replied.

"Cool!"

Harry and Lizzie were already in the Defence Room, talking. They had asked Ron and Hermione to come early, so that they could tell them. Lizzie was very nervous, she had never thought of going out with The-Boy-Who-Lived. She didn't even think that she would meet him. But there he was, sitting on the cushion in front of her and holding her hand. The door opened and Hermione came through. Harry automatically let go of Lizzie's hand and stood up. She guessed he was more nervous then she was.

"Hi," he said.

"Why are you so jumpy?" Hermione queried. Lizzie stood up too and took Harry's hand.

"Because he is nervous. We have something to tell you and Ron once he gets here." Lizzie answered, beaming.

"Ah, let me guess, you two are going out?" Hermione said, returning Lizzie's grin.

"Er..yeah we are." Harry agreed. Ron walked through the door.

"Hey guys, sorry I am a bit late, I got stopped by Peeves -" Ron noticed how Harry and Lizzie were holding hands, "-Bloody Hell!"

"Yeah, ok Ron. But you two can't say anything to anyone else. We don't want it public yet." Lizzie said, both Ron and Hermione nodded in response as a load of students came through the door. Harry and Lizzie dropped their hands immediately.

Harry saw a lot of old faces walked through the door, but one face in particular caught his attention, Cho Chang. He hadn't thought about her since last July, and he wasn't able to take his eyes off her for a second, she had grown over the summer. She had gotten a bit taller and looked prettier then ever. Harry stopped this; he didn't want to get infatuated in Cho again. He had Lizzie to think about.

By the time the mass of students entered the room. Harry began his lesson; it was mostly repeating the hexes and curse they had learnt last year. By the time they got to the patronus, an hour had already passed. Cho kept looking at Harry and smiling, he smiled back out of politeness, and he didn't want to ignore her. But Harry found himself avoiding her. After a few ghostly animals havocked the room, he draw he session to an end.

"Ok, now everyone, like last year we shall go out in groups of three's or more." Harry took out the Marauder's Map out of his pocket, muttered, "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good" and proceeded to say when the next group can go. After a while there was only Ron, Hermione, Lizzie and Cho left to go. "Ok, the next three!" Cho hung back, and so Lizzie was left with no choice but to leave with Ron and Hermione. Harry muttered, "Mischief managed" to the map and turned. Cho was left standing there.

"Cho?" Harry said. Harry was wondering why she still there?

"Ermm...Harry, I have been meaning to talk to you since the start of term. I have been wanting to speak to you."

Harry was confused.

"About what?" he asked.

Cho looked awkward. "About us"

"Cho, look, I can't...I mean I would have done if...I'm sorry."

"What are you trying to say?" she questioned.

"Us is not going to happen, I'm sorry." Harry said firmly.

Cho ran out of the classroom, tears forming in her eyes.

"Cho! Cho!" Harry called out, but she was gone.

Stay Tuned.


	10. Collisions and Escapes

A/N

Just enjoy!

Gryffindor were up sixty points to ten in their first match against Hufflepuff. Harry was circling above all the action, monitoring his teammates and also looking for the snitch. Lizzie got the quaffle and was heading for the Hufflepuff rings; she was very speedy whilst dodging the two blugders that were hurtling towards her. Her performance astounded everyone, even Harry, who took his eyes off looking for the snitch and gazed at his girlfriend. She scored another ten points for Gryffindor. The Gryffindor crowd cheered loudly and so did the Gryffindor players. No one noticed how Cho Chang shot towards the Gryffindor rings.

"Harry! Look!" Ginny shouted once she had realised. Harry noticed and shot after Cho. Several weeks after, he still thought about that night in the Defence room, after the DA meeting. He couldn't get over how last year he would have been ecstatic to go out with Cho, but now, everything has changed. Luckily, Harry's Firebolt was no match for Cho's comet and he soon caught up with her. They were side by side and for the first time in the chase, Harry saw the snitch. Lizzie was watching from above, static like the rest of the players. Every person in the crowd gawped at the high-speed chase. They were within five metres of the snitch and Harry reached out to catch it. Cho knocked him to the side and Harry dropped a few feet, leaving him to catch up. Harry was angered; he wasn't going to let Cho get the snitch. So, quick as lightening, he caught up with her again. Soon enough they were in the same position as before, side by side. The snitch flew upwards and Harry and Cho rocketed to the sky. Cho stretched her arm, and out of anger, Harry shunted her to the side and caught the snitch with ease. Unfortunately, Cho wasn't able to find her balance and fell.

Lizzie saw the whole epic and began to zoom towards the falling Cho, hoping to catch her. She had to drop fifty feet to catch up and as Cho was falling, Lizzie reached and grasped her ankle. Lizzie looked at her face, she was unconscious. Madam Hooch quickly arrived at the scene and magicked a hovering stretcher, Lizzie carefully lowered Cho onto it and the stretcher along with Madam Hooch flew to the hospital wing. Lizzie was gob-smacked and looked up into the sky to Harry. He was motionless, tears streaming down his face.

Cho was in the Hospital Wing, rumours had spread about her condition, most of tem bad-mouthing Harry. Lizzie saw that Harry was absent minded for a couple of days. He was avoided in the corridors and whispered about behind his back. Every night he sat in the Gryffindor common room, staring into the fire. He lost track of time, and after midnight, was approached by Hermione, she came and sat by him.

"Do you want to talk?"

"No, thanks anyway." Harry replied to Hermione's question shortly

"We are all really worried about you, you don't seem yourself."

"I wish he was here," Harry started, still staring at the fire, "I wish he was here in the fire, like he was a year a go, I can see his face," Harry pointed to the fire, "I wish I could talk to him." Harry put his head his hands and began to cry. Hermione put her arm around him in comfort.

"I know you do," Hermione said sympathetically, "Look, I'm here if you need to talk. Both Ron and Lizzie too." Harry looked up at Hermione through his waterery eyes.

"Can I tell you something, something which you must keep a secret and not even tell Ron or Lizzie." Harry said, desperately.

"Of course Harry." Hermione reassured.

"At the last DA meeting, after you lot left. Cho was still there," Harry began, "She wanted to talk," Harry breathed in," She wanted to talk and me and her." Hermione didn't react to the news, she simply said,

"What did you say?"

"I said I couldn't. I didn't tell her about Lizzie or anything. But it's just this time last year. I would have done anything to have her." Harry vacantly into the fire again, "I don't know what to do."

"You should go to bed, you tired and thinking way too much about this. You are with Lizzie now, and she is worried about you. Everything will sort itself out."

Harry took Hermione's advice and went to bed. Hermione also went to bed too.

Next morning at breakfast there were the usual whispers and mutters about Cho and Harry's collision on the Quidditch pitch last week. Most coming from Malfoy's mouth on the Slytherin table. Ron and Hermione were already seated when Harry and Lizzie sat down. Lizzie poured herself a cup of tea and took some toast. Harry, for the ninth day, ate nothing. Seamas, who was sitting a few seats away received the Daily Prophet and read the headline in shock.

"The Death Eaters have escaped!"

A murmur of startled voices occurred through out the Great Halls as many other students received the Daily Prophet. Hermione grabbed Seamas' copy and began to read aloud.

_Death Eaters escaped from Azkaban Prison_

_Several known Death Eaters escaped from Azkaban only but a few hours earlier this morning. As it turns out the Dementors, currently the guards of Azkaban didn't even try to stop them. The Ministry of Magic have confirmed that they have lost control over the Dementors but cannot confirm if they have joined the Dark Side and You-Know-Who. Many of the known Death Eaters are now at large. Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry's Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore (known to be the only one You-Know-Who has ever been afraid of) and the Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge, have made a statement together saying that they will do whatever is in their power to try and get the Dementors back on our side. It may be that the War between Good and Evil is only just beginning..._

Hermione finished and what looked like the whole of Gryffindor table looked in shock. Murmurs and whispers began through out the table once more. Lizzie looked at Harry, who was staring at a letter in his hands.

"Who is it from?" Lizzie asked. Harry recognised the writing at once from his third year Defence against the Dark Art classes. Harry ripped open the letter at once.

Dear Harry,

I expect by now you or one of your fellow classmates have read the Prophet. I ask you to STAY in Hogwarts. Many members are in the Order are there. You know that Professor Dumbledore, Professor McGonagall, Snape and your new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher Professor Heart are members. I ask you not to go anywhere out of Hogwarts. That means Hogsmeade weekends also. I'm sorry but Hogwarts is the one place where we know that you are safe.

Best Wishes

Remus.

Harry got up from the table and stalked off.

"Leave him, he needs time to cool off." Ron suggested.

"Come on, time for classes." Hermione said. Ron got up and started to head for the door, as did Hermione. Lizzie got up to follow but then she noticed something on the table, an envelope with familiar writing. Lizzie decided not to go to her class. This letter was far more important. She went straight for Gryffindor tower and once she got to the common room, she smiled and opened the letter.

Dear Lizzie,

How are you? I am ok by the way, still thinking about you all the time. I wish you could come back to Italy. Cupstroung hasn't been the same with out you. Having you there made it worth going to, but now everything there reminds me of you. Quidditch hasn't been the same either. The practises are now deadly boring and the re-placement Chaser aren't too good. She can never live up to you.

Sorry that this letter is so short, but I have to go. Quidditch to get to, Snitches to catch. Write back soon.

With all my Love,

Anthonio.

XXXXXX

Lizzie smiled to herself, it was the first time in 6 months she had heard from Anthonio. She was in a daze, reading the letter over and over. Lizzie felt a presence behind her. She turned and gasped. It was Harry.

"Who is Anthonio?" Harry determinedly asked.

Stay Tuned!


	11. Detention

A/N

Ummmmm...cheers to everyone who reads it. I am sorry that the last one was a bit of a dud. I hope this one is better.

Btw, this part is for my brother, Anthony, such a dude (Can you guess where the character Anthonio came from?)

Lizzie saw that Harry was angry; she could see it in his brilliant green eyes. She was stumbling to answer his question. How could she explain?

"Who is Anthonio?" Harry repeated.

Lizzie was still thinking about what to do and say. She held the letter in her hands. How could she have been so stupid to not know that Harry would come here? Harry was staring at Lizzie, waiting for an answer.

"He is a guy," Lizzie started, "In Italy. He is on the National Quidditch team with me. He was sort of my boyfriend." Lizzie didn't want to see Harry's face, but she had too. She looked up to see the same staring green eyes and yet they were watering. "What's wrong?" Lizzie asked. Harry opened his mouth but no words came out. He was stuttering and the suddenly collapsed in tears. Lizzie rushed to hug him, and she pulled him tight. They stayed that way for a while. Lizzie kept hold of him and whispered "What's wrong?" once more in Harry's ear. He loosened his grip around Lizzie and sat down by the fire. Lizzie sat next to him. Much like Hermione did the previous night.

"I keep thinking how things would be different if Sirius was still here." Harry said. Lizzie sighed.

"I know, sometimes I wish my Mum was still here," She leaned against Harry, "But that's not all is it Harry? You have been acting strangely since last Saturday, when we played Quidditch and that pretty Hufflepuff girl fell. I know there are rumours, but you have to ignore them."

"But she fell because of me, Cho fell because I was angry with her." Harry admitted.

"Why were you angry?" Lizzie asked.

"Because -" But Harry never got to say why, for a head popped up in the fire. It was Alex's.

"I see, you two would rather sit here cuddling then came to my lesson?" She asked angrily. "I shall be taking twenty points of Gryffindor each and you shall be having a detention."

"Alex!" Lizzie began, but she was interrupted.

"No arguments. I see no excuse why you two are here." Alex protested. Harry butted in.

"It's my fault, I read the Prophet this morning and got stressed. I didn't want to go to lessons but then Lizzie followed me to see if I was ok. Me and Death Eaters aren't exactly friendly to one another."

"So I have heard." Alex said.

"And also, I got a letter from Remus Lupin saying that I wasn't allowed to go to Hogsmeade. And how the Order is doing -," Harry remembered something, "Hang on, you're in the Order. Remus said so." Alex nodded.

"What's the Order?" Lizzie asked, confused.

"The Order of the Phoenix, it's a secret league against Voldemort, lots of people are in it. Most of the Professors are." Harry explained.

"Well I see that you two have some talking to do. I shall inform you of your detentions time and date soon as possible. But now I have to get back to class." Alex ended, and she was gone.

Next morning, two school owls came flying down in front of Lizzie and Harry. Both with the exact same message on the piece of parchment they were carrying.

_Your detention shall take place in my classroom at 8pm tonight. Professor Heart._

They both groaned, and at 8pm that night, they headed for the Defence classroom. Once they got there they headed straight in only to be greeted by no other the Draco Malfoy.

"What are you doing here, Potter?" Malfoy spat.

"We have detention, why are you here?" Harry said bitterly. Professor Heart emerged from her office.

"Good, now that we are all here, we can get on with it." She said.

"Alex, what are we actually going to do?" Lizzie asked kindly.

"My name is Professor Heart to you Lizzie while we are at school, and you are going to do this." Alex flicked her wand and magically a pile of dirty coffee and teacups and a sink appeared. She widened her eyes, "Washing up!"

Malfoy smirked. "I could do that in a matter of seconds. Not much of a punishment if the task is easy."

"Without magic I mean." Alex added. "Hand over your wands please!" The three students hastily handed them over and began the mighteous task. It took them a couple of hours but they all sensed relief when Lizzie dried the last cup.

"Wait until my Father hears about this, he'll complain and probably won't do it quietly." Malfoy said as they all walked out of the Defence classroom, exhausted.

"You mean the same Father who has escaped from Azkaban and is probably on the run from the Ministry?" Asked Lizzie sarcastically. Malfoy gave a stern look and walked down towards the dungeons as Harry and Lizzie walked up the marble staircase to Gryffindor tower. But halfway up Harry pulled Lizzie into an empty classroom.

"I need to talk to you," Harry said seriously.

"What about?" Lizzie replied, hoping that he wasn't going to bring up the letter again.

"About that guy, Anthonio," Harry hesitated, "You and him are finished right?"

Lizzie didn't want to answer with the truth in case Harry broke down again. The truth was that no they weren't. Lizzie had to leave her life in Italy so abruptly in the summer that she didn't have time to say good-bye to everyone, so Anthonio wrote and she wrote back. In truth, they hadn't split up, but nor were they together.

"Yes, we broke up before I left. But we still write, I see him as an older brother. Nothing more." Lizzie lied. But she remembered something that she had been meaning to ask Harry. "Since it's cards on the table time, why were you so affected when Cho was knocked off her broom? Is she your ex-girlfriend?"

Harry sighed. "Yes and no, I liked her last year and we kissed once and went to Hogsmeade together, she was crying all the time though, about Cedric."

"Cedric?" Lizzie inquired.

"She used to go out with him, but he was killed by Voldemort. She hadn't gotten over his death."

"Ok, that explains some things, so why were you so upset when she fell off her broom?"

Harry felt a pang of guilt. "Because at the last DA meeting we talked after you all left, I got her upset and I was angry at her for walking out. That's why I shunted her to the side when we were chasing for the snitch." Harry looked down and his eyes began to water once more. Lizzie wiped away his silent tears and kissed him.

"Thanks for telling me." she said, smiling. "Now it's nearly eleven and we have to get back to the common-room before a teacher finds us here."

"I'm afraid it's too late for that.," said a deep, gravely voice from behind them. The turned. It was Snape standing in the doorway.


	12. Terrible News

Hope you like it...

Both Lizzie and Harry were startled by Snape's sudden appearance. He was standing in the doorway in the same snarling frown that he always had in his potions class. His black greasy hair fell across his face in the same manner that it always had. But in the blink of an eye, the angered expression on his face changed, it was somewhat sympathetic; his eyes were no longer emotionless but had a saddened look, as if he were about to cry. Lizzie looked back at Harry, whose eyes were very much the same but were confused also.

"What's happened?" Lizzie wondered, who was now overcome by the rise of emotions in the room, her eyes began to water, "It's something bad isn't it?"

Snape sighed and began to speak, "Please, could you two follow me." Snape turned and walked out, his head hung low. Harry followed almost immediately, and Lizzie next.

Snape kept his head low throughout the walk, and Lizzie kept silent. Eventually, after a while, they came to a familiar spot in the castle. A six-foot gothic gargoyle stood before them.

"Tom Thumb." Snape said purposefully.

The gargoyle sprang to life and magically stone steps appeared from behind. Snape took in a breath and begin to ascend up the stairs. Lizzie took hold of Harry's hand and they walked together. As the reached the top and the gargoyle closed behind them, Snape knocked on the ancient wooden door and opened it. They walked in and Lizzie squeezed Harry hand, knowing that some awful fate was coming their way.

Dumbledore's office was magnificent, like always. The pictures of the old Headmasters of Hogwarts were standing all around, whispering as Harry and Lizzie walked in. Fawkes was standing proudly on his stand and Dumbledore was sitting behind his desk although his face didn't match the mood of his office. His face was sullen and looked almost in grieving, his pensieve in his hands. Lizzie had never seen the Headmaster like this, he was always all knowing and wise but now it seemed he was lost in his own train of thought. Snape broke the silence by clearing his throat.

"Headmaster, I have brought Miss Heart and Mr Potter as you asked."

Dumbledore looked up from his pensieve and looked over his half-moon spectacles at Harry and Lizzie. He smiled briefly.

"Thank-you Severus, you may now go, for I have to talk to Harry and Lizzie alone."

Snape nodded and left swiftly. Dumbledore got up from his chair and walked around his desk. He whipped out his wand and muttered something under his breath. Three comfy armchairs appeared by the fireplace. Much like the ones in the Gryffindor common room.

"Please, sit down." Dumbledore said, tonelessly. And not looking at either student who were there. Harry and Lizzie did as Dumbledore asked and sat down, not letting go of each other's hand. Dumbledore noticed that they were holding hands and merely nodded. He sat down in the last vacant armchair and sighed, much like Snape did before he brought them here. He looked them both in the eye. "Today is has not been a good day. For today was the day when the Death Eaters made their first attack of the war that has now begun." Lizzie shuddered.

"What?" Harry said, with doubt in his voice.

"Yes, Harry, the war has begun. But I am afraid that isn't all the news that I have to say. The attack was in Ottery St. Catchpole."

"That's where the Weasley's live!" Harry exclaimed, jumping off his chair.

"Please, Harry, sit down. You need to hear this." Dumbledore said, pulling Harry back down into his seat.

"Was anyone hurt?" Lizzie asked as Harry took his place again. Alex was all Lizzie was thinking about, although she had only seen her just under an hour ago, she couldn't stop worrying.

"Yes, people were hurt. One died." Dumbledore said sadly, he turned and looked at Harry, "Mundungus Fletcher was murdered by the Death Eaters." Dumbledore shook his head. "Remus was also hurt, badly."

Harry was overcome by a rush of emotion, "No!" He can't be!" Tears were streaming down his face once again. Lizzie took his hand and squeezed hard.

"Who else was hurt?" Lizzie asked through her watering eyes. Dumbledore shook his head; it looked as if though he wasn't going to answer. Lizzie got angry. "Who else was hurt?" She repeated demandingly, still holding Harry's hand that was squeezing hers.

"I'm afraid that your sister was hurt too, Lizzie." Dumbledore sullenly said. Lizzie didn't want to believe him, her sister can't be hurt, couldn't be hurt, not by Death Eaters. She was trying hard not to believe Dumbledore. But then, if you can't believe Dumbledore, whom can you believe?

"They are both in St. Mungos, being treated by the best Healers. You can both go now, I shall tell Miss Granger and Mr Weasley about your whereabouts tomorrow. Use my fireplace, Tonks and Arthur Weasley are already there." Dumbledore said calmly, trying to fight back the tears. He pointed to a small pot on the mantelpiece and Harry took a bit of Floo powder out of the pot and chucked it into the fire. The flames turned emerald in colour.

"St. Mungo's!" Harry shouted dimly. He was gone.

Lizzie was about to repeat Harry's actions when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Take him," Dumbledore said pointing to Fawkes who was currently perched on his shoulder. Fawkes took the short flight onto Lizzie's shoulder. "He'll be able to help."

Lizzie nodded and took a pinch of Floo powder out of the small pot. Threw it into the flames, which, like before, turned emerald. "St. Mungo's" she shouted. She and Fawkes disappeared


	13. Memories and Hospitals

know this has taken a long time but I wanted to get it right. Plus there are 4 people in my family and the other three "need" it more then me. Sorry.

A big thank you to Laura Jane who has helped me when I had writers block. Have a coffee on me, because I got an espresso machine for my birthday! (I turned 15 last Friday!)

Please read and review.

Nic x

Lizzie landed in one of the many fireplaces in the main foyer of St. Mungos. The foyer was immense; it had tall white walls and a huge crystal chandelier. The marble floor was covered in hustle and bustle of Healers and Nurses, Patients and visitors going to and fro. The fireplaces kept turning emerald in colour.

With Fawkes standing proudly on her shoulder, Lizzie looked for Harry. She searched through the busy foyer and eventually she found him. He was sitting in a typical waiting seat chair at the other side of the foyer in what looked to be a trance. She walked over to him, avoiding the oncoming traffic of wizards and witches. As she fought through, Harry looked up at her and Fawkes and his mouth smiled, though his eyes did not.

Lizzie felt awful; she was so worried about her sister. Dumbledore did not say to what extent that she was hurt. Lizzie was welling up inside, trying hard not to let her eyes water. But the hard thing was, to top of the pain she was feeling, she had Harry, who was feeling very much the same, worse if possible.

Harry had told Lizzie before hand what had happened at Grimauld place that summer.

Remus and Harry were sitting next to each other. They were in Sirius' bedroom, sorting through his possessions, like Dumbledore wanted them to. In particular, they were looking through a box of loose photographs.

"You all look so young," Harry stated looking at a photo of the Marauders when they were still in Hogwarts robes. Remus chuckled.

"Yes, well that was taken the last day of seventh year. Your Dad was already going out with your Mum at that point."

Harry thought for a moment. There was so much he wanted to know about his parents. He had hoped Sirius would tell him one day, but now that he was ... gone. Who better to ask then Lupin?

"Professor Lupin, may I ask you something?" Harry asked.

"Of course, but first, how many times do I have to tell you Harry. Call me Remus. I am not a professor anymore." Remus replied.

"Um ... ok Remus," Harry laughed in his head at the unnatural and strange name. "How did my parents get together?"

Remus was startled by Harry's question. He sighed thoughtfully and began.

"Well, James had a crush on Lily for about three years before they actually got together. I remember it as it was yesterday. Lily always thought your father was a bit of a show-off, and in truth, he was. He was never anywhere without a snitch in his pocket, always letting it go and catching it at the last second." Remus chuckled and Harry listened intently. "Anyway, he kept asking Lily out for years. James was quite popular and could have had any girl he wanted, but he only had eyes for Lily. Eventually, our seventh year came about and so did the seventh year's Christmas ball. Of course, Sirius being a lady charmer got a date straight away and luckily I had a girlfriend at the time. Peter ended up dateless. James on the other hand practically begged Lily to go with him, and out of sympathy, plus the fact she would be seen as a heartless cow if she didn't. She said yes. James was over-joyed and that's how it all began." Remus finished. Harry was thrilled; he had never heard a story told so well before, but there was one thing playing on Harry's mind.

"Remus," Harry started, smiling again at the unnatural name. "Who was your girlfriend at the time?" Harry's smiled transformed into a massive grin. Remus looked at him and smiled also.

"Good question, it was a lovely girl called Alex."

Harry was still smiling. He felt at ease with Remus, and being at Sirius' home once more after five long weeks at the Dursley's. He also felt better sorting through Sirius' possessions and having someone helping him. Remus picked up another photograph. It was off Harry's mother, Harry's father and Sirius. They were all smiling and looked happy. Harry felt his stomach flip. There they all were, the three people who he wanted most to talk to, to be with and to be alive. Harry's eyes watered. He couldn't stand the thought that they were all ... dead because of him. Remus noticed Harry's sudden rush of emotion and out of comfort; he put his arm around Harry.

"Hey, don't worry, we can do this tomorrow if you like."

Harry wiped away his tears.

"No, we can do it now." He said strongly.

"Ok," Remus simply said. He paused thoughtfully. "You know Harry, even though they are all gone, you still have people who care for you. Think, there's Ron, Hermione, Dumbledore, Arthur and Molly and," Remus paused again, "And me. I know I'm not strictly a relative or have any rights over you but I still see you as a nephew slash godson." Remus smiled at Harry, and Harry smiled back.

"Thanks," Harry said, wiping away more silent tears, "That means a lot."

Harry got up from the chair he was sitting on and gave Lizzie a meaningful hug.

"Harry!" a voice shouted from the end of the foyer. The two parted and a short, skinny woman with shocking pink short hair came running up to them. Her face looked extremely tired and had a long thin cut down the side of her cheek that had been treated.

"Tonks, where are they?" Harry questioned.

"What happened?" Lizzie asked. Although Lizzie did not know Tonks, it was obvious that she was in the order since Dumbledore mentioned her and Harry knew her and therefore Lizzie trusted her.

"You must be Lizzie," Tonks greeted. She then looked up at Fawkes on Lizzie's shoulder and smiled. "Good to know Dumbledore has let us borrow him. Come with me."

Tonks set off at a fast pace and Lizzie and Harry closely followed, nearly running as Tonks was walking so fast. She led them to the Magical Injury ward entrance, but stopped before the door.

"Please, don't be alarmed at what you see," Tonks opened the door for them, "Go on, Arthur is there."

Lizzie walked on first, the scene was horrific. She saw Alex lying conscious but she had cuts and bruises all over her body. She had her left arm in a sling and both legs in braces. Lizzie rushed over to her and began to cry. Alex couldn't talk, but was making gestures with her right hand. Next, Harry walked in and saw Remus, unconscious on the bed opposite Alex. Mr Weasley was sitting on a chair next to Remus. Tonks walked in behind and closed the door.

"Harry," Mr Weasley said sullenly as he rose from his chair.

"What happened? How? When?" Harry was overcome with questions from the devastating scene and could not stop asking them whilst looking to and from Mr Weasley to Remus to Alex to Lizzie. Mr Weasley had bags under his eyes; it was obvious that he had stayed up all night. His morbid eyes looked at Harry.

"Death eaters came and attacked. They gave us no warning. Not even a Dark Mark. It was evil to say the least. Poor Mundungus."

Harry looked around at Lizzie, then Alex, then Tonks, then Remus and finally Mr Weasley. He was confused.

"Why did the Death Eaters go to Ottery St. Catchpole?"

Arthur shook his head, clearly not wanting to answer. He then jerked his head in Lizzie and Alex's direction.

"Not here, not now Harry," He muttered, "You shall find out soon enough."

To be continued...


	14. The Blame

Hey everyone! I know that part came on quite quick, but I had a writing spurt. I know I sound a bit stupid for asking this, but please could you question my work...like ask the questions you want answered...otherwise I could accidentally overlook them. Cheers :)

Lizzie and Harry stayed in St. Mungos the rest of the night. A nurse kindly came in and put two camp beds down for them to sleep on. Harry stayed at Remus' side and Lizzie stayed at Alex's. Neither of them actually got into the beds. Alex was asleep and Harry soon fell asleep in the chair next to Remus. Lizzie couldn't sleep. Too many thoughts were entering her mind, why death eaters attack? Which death eater? How did it happen? Why did it happen? Why did it happen to Alex of all people?

Lizzie heard shuffling coming from the other side of the room. She turned her head, expecting it to be Harry, but Harry was still, sleeping like a log. The shuffling came from the bed next to him. Remus' was moving. But how could that be? He was still supposed to be unconscious.

"Hello," Remus cried out with difficulty.

Lizzie didn't know what to do. She had heard of Remus, but never met him before. She had been awake for a long time. Maybe it was an illusion; maybe it was her mind, playing a trick.

"Hello," Remus cried again with fear. "Is anyone there?"

"Yes," Her voice was trembling, "Do you need anything?" Lizzie said, walking over to the side of Remus' bed. He looked awful. His eyes were tired and his face looked weak and pale. Remus looked up at Lizzie in the dark of the ward. A confused look appeared on his face.

"Alex?" Remus asked intuitively. Lizzie wasn't new to this; people often mistook her for her sister. Even her Dad did.

"No, I'm Lizzie. Lizzie Heart. Alex is over there," Lizzie pointed to Alex's bed. "She is stable though," Lizzie thought for a moment. "Maybe I should call a Healer for you."

"No!" Remus said quickly and surprisingly strongly for his condition. He looked around at Alex, although he couldn't see her properly he still gasped at the state of her. He looked round to Harry, asleep on the chair next to him. He threw his head back onto his pillow.

"Oh my god." He muttered to himself.

"Excuse me?" Lizzie said politely. She wanted to know what Remus meant by that.

"Oh, it's just," He hesitated, "No, it's nothing." Remus closed his eyes. Lizzie didn't want to question anymore, for it was probably none of her business. She wasn't part of the Order, though she knew about it. She walked back over to her seat next to Alex's bed and sat down. By the sounds of it, Remus fell back asleep. Lizzie soon drifted off too.

Morning came, and a flood of sunlight filled the room, which woke everyone up, apart from Remus. Lizzie opened her eyes only to see a plump stout woman with flaming red hair wondering about the ward. She was fussing over Mr. Weasley, who was yawning and moaning at the same time, he obviously didn't want to be woken up. Then she went over to Harry, who was too yawning. Then she made her way over to Lizzie. Lizzie didn't know what to do or say. Who was this woman? Although she looked friendly and caring, what was Lizzie to do?

Lizzie stood up to attention as she came over, but Lizzie busied herself with Alex. Alex was indeed awake, but looked terribly pale.

"Lizzie!" The redheaded woman cried.

"Er…Hello," Lizzie said politely.

"I'm Molly Weasley, nice to meet you." She stuck out her hand. Lizzie took it.

"So your Ron's Mother?" she asked inquiringly, and then looked at Mr. Weasley. "And Ron's Father I presume."

"You presume correct," Mr. Weasley answered, smiling. He then left the ward, muttering something about the post.

Just then, a Healer and Nurse embarked upon the scene. The Healer was a tall woman with brunette hair and large round glasses (which reminded Harry of Professor Trelawery's glasses) and the nurse was a middle-height burly black man who looked in his mid-twenties.

"Ok, time for the morning check-up," The Nurse announced as he went over to Remus, the Healer followed.

"Still out I see," she murmured, writing on her clipboard. "Have any of you seen him awake? Talking?" She asked to rest of the room.

"Last night." Lizzie answered, Harry shot a startled look at her. "He was awake, last night. He was talking to me."

"What did he say my dear?" The burly nurse asked.

"He was confused. He thought I was my sister and when I told him I wasn't and that Alex was over there, he sort of…freaked. Then he fell back asleep," Lizzie answered.

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley looked at her curiously, and Harry was still staring at her.

"Ok, that is to be expected." The Healer said and walked over to Alex's side. The nurse followed, as did Lizzie.

"Ok Alex, I need you to squeeze my hand." The nurse said, taking Alex's hand. She did what he said and squeezed it. They kept on repeated several experiments like this and eventually they stopped.

"Good, you shall be out of here in no time at all, a week or so. Depending on how much progress you make. But you seem to be doing well, so you never know." The Healer stated and her and the nurse then started to make their way towards the door.

"Hang on a moment, what about Remus?" Harry asked rather loudly.

The Healer looked down, " I'm afraid that there is only one way he could recover. But there is only a 25 chance of success."

"What's that? You have to do it!" Harry shouted. The Healer looked at Harry.

"As Dumbledore has allowed us to borrow his phoenix, only a potion made with the tears could revive Remus. And that potion takes three months to brew." The Healer started, "Plus, none of the medicine makers for this hospital can make it. There is only one man who has made it before, and we haven't been able to persuade him to do it yet."

"But he was awake! Lizzie said so!" Harry bellowed.

"Yes, that is to be expected like I said," The healer said in a stern voice as if she was getting annoyed at Harry's outrage. She marched out of the room, the nurse followed.

"Harry, calm down dear" Mrs. Weasley said, putting her hands on his shoulders, "The healers are doing the best they can. I know Remus means a lot to you but you have to think positively."

Lizzie felt a hand grab hers. She gasped and turned, the person's hand that was holding hers belonged to Alex.

"Alex? What's wrong?"

Alex opened her mouth and a whispered breathless voice came out.

"It's … my … fault… that … Remus … is … hurt."

"Sshh Alex, save your voice." Lizzie said caringly.

"No…they'll…be…back…"

"Who?" Harry asked.

"Dement…Dementors…and… the…death…eaters…" Alex said, and then passed out.

Mr. Weasley came back through the double doors.

"You two have got to go back to Hogwarts. Dumbledore's orders."

Lizzie and Harry flooed back to Hogwarts. Appearing in the Gryffindor common room. It was lesson time, so no body saw them. They both got up and brushed themselves down, as soot covered them. But to their surprise, the common room wasn't empty. Snape was sitting in the comfy armchair by the fire, along with McGonagall and Dumbledore on the sofa.

"Miss Heart and Mr. Potter, please sit down." Dumbledore asked as he pointed his wands towards a space where two new armchairs appeared. "Now, I wish to talk to the both of you about the Death Eater attack."

Harry gulped and Lizzie felt tense. Neither of them wanted to talk about the attack, not after what they have seen, despite how thirsty they were for the information of why and how it happened. "As you both know, Mr. Lupin and Miss Heart were both affected by this attack. And the reasons why, I'm sorry to say, are you two."

Lizzie felt distraught by this piece of information, first her mother, now her sister.

"What?" Harry asked in disbelief.

"It is true, Mr. Potter." McGonagall added in her stern voice.

"But why?" Harry questioned.

"Because Voldemort wants you both dead." Dumbledore began. Snape quivered at Voldemort's name. "Lizzie, he wants you dead because your mother and sister have done a lot of harm to him. And he thinks you shall follow seen as you fought off those Dementors very successfully in the summer. And Harry, he wants you dead because of the prophecy, as you know."

"Then how come he sent he Death Eaters to Ottery St. Catchpole? We're not there, we're here. He knows that." Harry inquired.

"Yes, that is a good question Harry, but we do not know the whole answer. We only know that he got a tip off from one of his spy's that Remus would be in Ottery St. Catchpole that night, he now goes there for his transformation, it is the only place where it is safe for him to do so. Fortunately, the attack happened before the moon rose, so Remus was still Remus and not Moony. And when the Order got assembled, Alex got their first and got hit by accident."

"And why did he want to hurt Remus if he wants us dead?" Harry asked inquiringly.

"Because of you, Harry," Dumbledore said over his half-moon spectacles, "He knows from Peter Pettigrew of the Marauders. And he knows from the act you made last year that these people are important to you. He is trying to kill everyone who you care for before he gets to you. Because of the people you care for, and shire dumb luck, he hasn't succeeded to kill you yet. That is why he went for Remus."

"But he isn't dead. Remus is still alive,"

"Just," Snape said irritably.

"But he will be revived. The Healer said there is a potion, made with Fawkes' tears." Harry protested.

"And guess who is the only one who can make it, Potter." Snape said mockingly.

"Ok," McGonagall said, "You two, upstairs, get changed and showered. I expect to see you at dinner."

Harry and Lizzie did as they were told. Harry felt hate towards Snape, how could he not make this potion? It is times like these when Harry questioned Dumbledore's motive to trust Snape.

Lizzie didn't know what to say during to whole conversation that took place in the common room. It was bad enough that her mother died because of her, but now her sister nearly died too. Also, Lizzie wondered what her sister meant by it was her fault. Too many questions were whirring their way around her head. Sometimes, she just wished for a normal life. To just be a normal witch would be fine, to worry about her potion going wrong or remembering what incantation to use to make her broom faster. Simple things like that. She needed to talk to someone like that, but someone who knew her well. Then it came to her: Anthonio. She quickly got out her parchment and quill that were on her bedside table and began to write.

Dear Anthonio,

I hope you are ok, for I am definitely not. My Sister ran into Death Eaters again and is now in Hospital. I don't know what to do. Professor Dumbledore explains that the reason why is me. Because of me, my Mum is dead and my Sister is hurt. Dumbledore also said that You-Know-Who got a message that said where the other person who got attacked would be. Remus, the other man who was attacked, is now severely hurt. My friend, Harry, knows this man and is distraught. I hope You-Know-Who doesn't find out about you and go out for you too otherwise I wouldn't know what to do. I feel as if the world is on my shoulders. I wish we had never have moved to England.

As you are the only one I can talk to at the moment, I wish to write about my thoughts and fears to you. I just hope that you are ok with this. Owl back quickly, please.

Lizzie xx 

She finished and put the letter in the drawer in her bedside table, she no one will find it. She didn't quite want to post it yet and hoped to do it in the morning. She then showered and got dressed in a clean set of robes and went down into the common room to meet Harry. Though Harry wasn't there, Lizzie decided that she would make her way up to the boy's dorm.

Harry was sitting on his four-poster bed with his head in his hands. Lizzie shut the door behind her, not trying to be quiet so she could get his attention, and it worked. Harry looked up at Lizzie, his eyes watering. She rushed over to him and gave him an expressive hug.

"Come on," Lizzie said, wiping away Harry's tears, "We have dinner to get to. I don't want to think what McGonagall would do if we weren't there." Lizzie joked. Harry smiled, "I'm sure it'll be fine." She lied, putting on a brave face. Lizzie didn't want to admit to the truth, She didn't know whether everything would be fine, and she highly doubted that nothing else was going to happen.

To Be Continued….


	15. Getting Closer

_**A/N: **This part shall be dedicated to my best buddy, Mamfey (as she likes to be called) She has been a Beta for me, well…sort of. Plus, she has suggested a few storylines. One of which I have token up, the other one I haven't. She said I should make Harry suicidal. Believe me, I'm not that depressed to write something that depressing! Thanks buddy anyway! _

After a week, it seemed as if everything was back to normal. No more Death Eater attacks had occurred so far and Alex was out of hospital and was now back to teaching. She still had her wand arm in a sling though, so it was theory work for a while in her classes. Lizzie filled Hermione and Ron in with why there was a death eater attack on Remus. Even Cho was out of the hospital wing, looking as bright as ever. Like I said, everything was back to normal, except Harry.

Harry was morbid 24/7. He couldn't keep his mind off Remus, lying in a hospital bed. He couldn't believe how Snape said he wasn't going to make the potion that would revive the last decent Marauder left. Lizzie was concerned for Harry, as were Ron and Hermione. Of course they wanted him to get back to his regular self, but they couldn't blame him for feeling down after what had happened to him.

"Come on mate, you got to eat," Ron suggested over the Gryffindor table at breakfast one morning. Harry was poking his toast with his finger.

"No, I don't feel like it." He said and he got up and swept away from the Great Hall. Lizzie, Hermione and Ron were left silenced as they watched him walked out of the room.

"You have to do something Lizzie," Hermione pleaded. "He can't carry on like this, he has the DA and Quidditch to think of, let alone his NEWTs." Ron rolled his eyes. Trust Hermione to think of studies at a time like this.

"I know I have to do something, but what?" Lizzie asked desperately. "I don't know how to deal with this."

"You just need to talk privately. Neither of us could get through to him last night." Hermione stated knowingly. You could see the cogs in Ron's mind whirring away and suddenly his eyes lit up and he grinned.

"I have a plan, let me tell you of one of the castle's many secrets." Ron said, intriguingly.

Later on that day at lunch, Lizzie went to visit her sister in her office, not wanting to look at Harry's sad face for a minute longer. This would be the first time since the attack where they would have talked properly. Lizzie knocked on the wooden door of her office in the silk covered Defence room.

"Come in," said Alex's familiar voice from behind the door. Lizzie turned the brass doorknob and entered. Alex was sitting behind a tall stack of parchments and she was wearing a pair of thick-rimmed black glasses with a feather quill in her hand. She was obviously marking some sort of homework and so she didn't look up at who entered her office.

"Hi," Lizzie politely greeted. Alex tore her eyes away from the parchment and saw Lizzie.

"Oh hi little sis! Didn't see you there," She welcomed.

"I guessed," Lizzie replied, her eyes on the large stack of parchment. Alex travelled Lizzie's line of sight.

"I know, only a week in St. Mungos and the work just piled up." She said, smiling lightly. Lizzie smiled back, but talking about work wasn't the thing on her mind. "Sit down." Alex offered, pointing to an elegant chair beside the booming fire. Lizzie took the seat and looked up at her big sister. "So what do you want to talk about?" She said, taking her seat behind her desk.

"Well…" Lizzie started, "I want to talk about the attack." Alex's face changed dramatically.

"Um…ok, what do you want to know?"

Lizzie thought, there was so much she wanted to know. "Why did you say it was your fault in the hospital? And why were you the first one there? Why weren't you hurt as badly as Remus?" Alex was taken aback by all the questions. She sighed.

"Well, I must tell you something Lizzie. Something you cannot repeat to anyone in this school. I'm not sure even if Harry knows. So please keep it to yourself." Alex said seriously. Lizzie nodded. "Ok, well back in my Hogwarts days, Remus and I were a couple." Lizzie's jaw dropped. "I know what your thinking, but it's true. We went out for a couple of years but it ended badly, we broke each other's hearts. I'm sorry to say that after Hogwarts, we didn't see much of each other until last summer when we moved back to England. Dumbledore had heard of us moving as Dad sent a letter getting you enrolled here and that's how Dumbledore introduced me to the Order and to this job. I met Remus at the Order's headquarters. It had been so long and things needed to be talked through between us. After a couple of weeks we realised that our feelings for each other grew once again, although we were ashamed to admit it." Alex finished. Lizzie was amazed, she had never heard her sister talk about her Hogwarts days or her love life. But even after all that, she was still confused.

"But that doesn't explain anything about the attack and what you said at St. Mungos."

"True, so now I am going to explain some more." Lizzie listened more intently, "Soon, we realised what we felt about each other and well," Alex stopped, thought, and continued, "We declared our feelings as it were. That night was the night of the attack, but Remus had to go out around four for his…because of his…well he needed to go out let's say," Alex finished her sentence quickly, " So when I heard about the attack and that Remus was the one being attacked, I didn't wait for Moody's orders. I apparated straight there foolishly. When I got there, I noticed that I was on top of a hill and the death eaters noticed me straight away and at the same time two shot different deadly curses. Remus, who was only standing a few yards away, jumped in front of me. The two curses hit him and he accidentally, whilst doing his hero act, knocked me backwards. I fell down the hill and that how I got like how I did. Fortunately, the other Aurors got there in time but the death eaters apparated away." Alex completed. Lizzie was stunned and didn't know what to say in reply. Just then, the bell went. Alex chuckled, "Saved by the bell."

It was early evening and all of the lessons for the day had finished. As it was a Friday, the castle was a lot more active then usual. Meaning that you were more likely to sneak around the castle unnoticed. Lizzie had grabbed Harry and pulled him out of the common room. She only hoped that what Ron had told her actually would cheer him up. Harry recognised the route she was taking, as he did it many times before the previous year. Lizzie got to where Ron had told her to go, there was a long tapestry on one side of the wall. Now what did she have to do? She hesitated to think. But her thinking came abruptly to an end.

"Are you looking for the Room of Requirement?" Harry asked cheekily. Lizzie felt a relief within herself. Harry said something in a happy way.

"Yes, now how do you get to it?" She answered in the same tone as Harry asked.

"Well you walked back and forth in front of that wall and think of what you need." Harry professed. Lizzie went and did what Harry had said. She thought '_We need somewhere comfortable where Harry and I can talk' _and as if by magic, a door appeared. Harry and Lizzie both smiled as they went in.

The room was very cosy, it had a burning-bright fire and one very large snug sofa sat facing the fireplace. The sofa was as big as a double bed. Lizzie and Harry sat down, but Harry was perplexed as to why they were there.

"Lizzie why -" But his voice was cut across by Lizzie's.

"We need to talk privately." Harry gulped and nodded as he remembered his last encounter alone with a girl in the Room of Requirement. "You haven't been yourself lately. I know that and you know that. We are all worried about you. I have even seen Dumbledore look at you strangely during meal times." Harry looked down, somehow his girlfriend looking him straight in the eye was intimidating. Especially when she was about to talk about his late depression. "Harry -" Lizzie was abruptly stopped by Harry.

"I'm fine, things have just been getting to me recently…but I'll try harder to get better." He promised. Lizzie smiled sweetly. Harry thought she looked very sexy, and so he reached over and kissed her passionately. Lizzie kissed back, throwing her arms around him. Her mind didn't think as she ran her hands through his messy jet-black hair. Harry lowered Lizzie so she was lying on her back and Harry placed himself on top of her, their lips still locked. They got more passionate and lost all sense of what was around them. At the moment, the only thing in the world that mattered, was them. They started to undress each other and caress one other gently. They began to get more intimate…

_**(A/N:** I know this'll be a great way to end it the part. But I have got other plans…)_

The embers from the dieing fire were what woke Lizzie up. She found herself on top of Harry, naked. She wondered why she was there and how Harry was naked too. She recollected any memories of last night's events and then it came to her. It was the morning after the night before. She sighed, happily at the thought. Harry stirred.

"Hey," He said, yawning. "What time is it?"

"Past ten I think," Lizzie replied, blissfully. Harry looked at Lizzie and kissed her intimately again. After a while, they parted.

"Come on, we have to get back to the tower. Otherwise Ron will be thinking allsorts." Harry joked.

Soon afterwards they both got back to the Gryffindor common room. Lizzie went upstairs to her dorm and had a shower. When she came out, she saw Hermione sitting on her bed, reading what looked to be a muggle magazine.

"Hi Hermione." Lizzie greeted.

"Wow, out all night. You and Harry must of talked big time." Hermione replied.

"Er…yeah, we did." Lizzie lied. Hermione went back to reading her magazine. Lizzie got dressed into some comfortable clothes.

After a while, Hermione broke the silence.

"You got a quill I could borrow?" she asked politely.

"Yeah, top drawer in my bedside cabinet I think." Lizzie called back as she walked back into the bathroom. Hermione jumped off her bed and opened Lizzie's top drawer. There was no quill there, but a letter. Curiously, Hermione took out the letter and began to read. It was to a guy called Anthonio. Lizzie, remembering what was actually in her top drawer she raced back in the room and snatched the letter of Hermione. But it was too late.

"Who is Anthonio?" She asked sternly.

To Be Continued…

_**A/N:** I know what you are all thinking; sex in the room of requirement such a cliché among the fan fictions! But where else is there to go? Dumbledore's office? Transfiguration room? (Although I have read a fanfic where Sirius and Remus have an 'intimate' moment on McGonagall's desk!) _

_May I just say that Alex is ambidextrous, so although her wand arm is in a sling, she can still write, and that is how she was marking homework._

_Also, please could you at least write something in reply! If it's bad then the next part will be better, if it's good, it spurs me to write more! Please reply! And please ask any questions that might be playing on your mind!_

_Nic x x_


	16. Thoughts and Potions

**A/N: Hello everyone. Thanks for reading this. I have re-read all the parts recently and at the beginning I realise that it was complete bolloks. But I think I have improved. I have a storyline now D and I hope you find this part good. Nothing major happens though. Please review. I really need reviews to get better! **

Lizzie didn't know what to say to Hermione. She had been the closest girlfriend she has ever had. Lizzie guessed she would have to tell sooner or later, so she sighed thoughtfully and began.

"Anthonio, well," She hesitated, "He's an ex...sort of" Her voiced trailed.

"Sort of?" Hermione asked, curiously, the letter still in her hand.

"Yeah, well, we never really broke up. We just don't see each other anymore. The only contact we have is what your holding." Lizzie explained. Hermione looked at the letter once more. She cautiously believed Lizzie and handed back the letter.

Lizzie and Harry had been going out for three months and Harry had told Lizzie pretty much everything about him. Lizzie didn't tell Harry everything though, there were certain things Lizzie didn't want Harry to know about Anthonio or most of what Alex had told her. Since the attack, Lizzie had spent a lot of time with her sister and as a result they felt closer. Alex had told Lizzie many stories about her own Hogwarts days.

It was Potions with Professor Snape last lesson on Friday afternoon. Harry, Lizzie and Hermione took their usual bench at the back of the room and got out their textbooks and cauldrons. Draco Malfoy turned and sneered at them all, and walked towards them. Snape was late as always and it was time for Malfoy's typical taunting as he did at the beginning of every lesson.

"Well, well, well. The Gryffindors have actually showed up this time. So where were you last week Potter? Heart?" He spat; he had a glint of knowledge in his eye. Of course he knew where they were last week during the lesson, St Mungos. His father probably told him. Draco could see that neither Lizzie nor Harry was going to answer to his question, so he carried on his torment. "I suppose that your friend, werewolf man, should be a bit more careful in future." He turned to Lizzie, "And that your sister shouldn't act on the spur of the moment." He insulted and stalked away triumphantly. The thick oak door was slammed open and Snape marched to the front of the dungeon and turned swiftly.

"Now, the potion that will be most probably in your NEWTs exam will appear now on the board. This will be a long-term project as the ingredients with the potion need time to mature. We will be doing it in several stages. Today is stage one. Go." He flicked his wand and the ingredients and method appeared on the board at the front of the cold and dingy room. Hermione's eyes lit up as soon as she saw what it was.

"Harry, look!" she exclaimed in a whisper. Harry looked up at the board and grinned. Lizzie looked confused by the beaming faces on both Hermione and Harry. She never ever saw those expressions in a potions lesson.

"What?" She asked.

"Polyjuice potion. This will be easy." Hermione stated and got on with it. Lizzie turned to Harry expectantly. Harry rolled his eyes and whispered in her ear. Lizzie's eyes widened.

After a while, the cauldrons were simmering with a blood red mixture. Snape was making his duty rounds as it were, and he got to the trio's bench. He stood for a while at Hermione's, which was perfect.

"Interesting, Miss. Granger." Snape moved on, Hermione looked disheartened by Snape's quick move. He obviously didn't want to admit that Hermione was excellent at potions. Snape was in front of Lizzie, whose potion was not perfect but wasn't bad either. "I see you have miscalculated the minutes in which you have to wait to add the boomslang skin, Miss Heart." Lizzie shrugged, but she was giggling inside. She had heard stories about Snape from her sister.

_Flashback..._

_Alex and Remus were sitting next to one another under a tree next to the lake on a warm summer's evening. It was Saturday and the sky turned pink as the sun went down and the moon rose. Remus had his arm wrapped around Alex as she leant on him. Today had been a good day; the seventeen-year-old couple went to Hogsmeade together and had a wonderful time. By this time, they had already been going out for several months._

_"I wish James would get his act together," Remus muttered after a long silence. Alex got up from her comfy position. _

_"What do you mean?" She asked, inquisitively._

_"Well, I don't know if I should tell you this," Remus began but hesitated. Alex made a puppy dog eyes, as she knew Remus couldn't resist how sweet she looked and had to tell her. Remus chuckled at her innocent face. "Ok, ok. James loves Lily." _

_"Oh my god!" Alex said startled, "I mean I knew he liked her...but love?"_

_"Yeah, I know." Remus blankly replied. His eye's widened soon afterwards, "You cannot tell Lily, what ever you do, don't tell Lily." Remus stated seriously. Alex rolled her eyes._

_"You expect me to keep something this big away from my best friend? Especially when it mostly concerns her!" Alex protested. Remus made his best attempt at puppy dog eyes, but failed miserably. "Ok, I won't tell her, as long as you don't make that scary face again!" she joked. Remus pulled Alex in for a quick passionate kiss. _

_"You'll never guess what else I heard?" Remus grinned once they parted._

_"I can't be arsed to guess. What?" Alex replied._

_"Snivellus fancies you!" Remus exclaimed and burst out with laughter. Alex laughed too._

_"You cannot be serious?" Alex questioned, still snickering._

_"Yep! Heard it from Sirius who was under James' invisibility cloak who heard it from that Crabbe guy in Slytherin." Remus confirmed, still clutching his stomach._

_"But I thought he hated Gryffindors." Alex suspected._

_"That's why it's so funny!" Remus laughed._

_End Flashback._

Snape looked at Lizzie suspiciously and moved on to Harry's potion, which was more or less perfect. He only made one mistake, which was he put in a whole teaspoon of dried fungi leaves in instead of a half. Snape merely looked at the potion and saw that it was excellent for a first time. He snarled. The students packed up their bag as the bell went. Snape was sitting at his desk.

"Homework, a foot on the uses of Polyjuice potion. You're dismissed, except for Mr. Potter and Miss Heart." Hermione looked at the other two expectantly but they simply shrugged. Hermione followed the crowd and walked out of the dungeon. Harry and Lizzie stood there in silence as Snape continued to look down at his desk. Eventually, after what seemed like an hour, Snape eyed them both and began to speak.

"Mr. Potter, I think you should know that although it is against my will. I am in the process of formulating the revival liquid that Mr. Lupin needs. It so happens that Professor Dumbledore is a very good at persuading people. He reminded me of something and so Mr. Lupin shall be back to health within four months." Harry felt relief like he had never felt it before, he also felt grateful to Snape. _Grateful? To Snape? That's something that will never happen again._ Harry thought.

"You may leave now Potter." And Harry did as he told, very obediently. After he had left the dungeon, Snape turned to Lizzie, revenge on his face. "Miss Heart. I do not appreciate being mocked in my class, even if it is in your head. Do not do it again, I shall be talking to your sister about this. Fifteen point form Gryffindor. You may leave."

Lizzie left the dungeon, somewhat confused. When did she mock him? And what did he mean about 'even if it is in your head'? As she headed up the marble stairs she found Harry and Hermione waiting for her. Harry and Lizzie took each other's hands as if it was second nature and began to walk, Hermione strolling beside them.

"Why did Snape keep you behind?" Hermione inquired.

"Because he wanted to tell me off for something that I didn't do." Lizzie declared angrily. Harry looked confused.

"What did he think you did?" Harry asked, concerned

"He said I mocked him." Lizzie stated, "He said and I quote, 'I do not appreciate being mocked in my class, even if it in your head'" Hermione let out a knowing sigh, "What?" Lizzie asked Hermione. Hermione shot a look at Harry and Harry knew what she meant and nodded, "What?" Lizzie repeated, more furiously this time.

"Lizzie," Harry began, "In Potions, you didn't think did you?" Lizzie looked at him, perplexed.

"Of course I thought, I think all the time Harry." She replied, annoyed.

"No, that's not what I meant," He began again, "Did you think of Snape?" Harry thought back on what he just said, it sounded so dense. Harry shook his head as Lizzie looked at him strangely. "I didn't mean it like that! Did you think of a memory? A story that someone has told you? Something that was harsh to Snape?" Harry finished. Lizzie thought, the answer was yes, she did. Her seventeen-year-old sister under the tree with Remus. They were laughing at Snape fancying Alex. Lizzie nodded at Harry and Hermione.

"Remember I told you about Occlumency that I took last year, well Snape was the teacher." Harry started, "Snape has mastered the arts of Occlumency and Legimency." Harry finished, but Lizzie gave him a confused look.

"It means he can read minds." Hermione stated. Lizzie gave out a short gasp as they all reached the common room.

Lizzie woke up the next morning only to see a small owl perched proudly at the end of her bed. She looked around her dorm. Hermione was still asleep as were Lavender and Parvati. The small owl had grey feathers and huge amber eyes. The owl flew fluently to Lizzie's headboard and stuck out it's leg, where there was a note attached. Lizzie took the note and appreciatively petted the owl that then flew out of the window and into the distance. Lizzie untied the string around the note and saw Alex's neat writing.

Lizzie,

Snape has told me about your last lesson. Please can you come to my office as soon as you have read the note. It's very important that I see you soon as possible, before breakfast preferably.

-Alex.

Lizzie threw her bed sheets off her and slipped on some odd clothes and ran down the stairs and into the Gryffindor common room. She was about to push the fat lady portrait open but she saw someone, sitting on one of the comfy chairs next to the fire. She was redheaded and freckled. Ginny. Lizzie stopped and looked at her, her eyes were puffy and she was curled up like a cat on the armchair. It was obvious that she had been crying. Lizzie felt sorry for her, although they barely knew each other; Lizzie felt it was he right as a girl to comfort her. The thought of Alex and the urgent note flew straight out of her head.

"Ginny?" Lizzie said approaching the red-haired girl in the comfy armchair. Ginny looked up at Lizzie, narrowed her eyes, and looked back at the fireplace.

"What?" She choked, gazing into the blazing fire.

"Are you ok?" The words sounded ridiculous as soon as they left Lizzie's month. Ginny simply looked at her with envy. She wiped her eyes.

"Of course I'm not ok." Ginny replied.

"What's wrong?" Lizzie asked, feeling slightly awkward. Ginny shook her head. "Do you want me to get Hermione for you?" Lizzie offered. Ginny, again, shook her head. Lizzie didn't know what to do; she didn't know Ginny all that well. And then the thought of her sister's note came to mind. She looked at her watch, which read 7:15am. There was only fifteen minutes before breakfast and Lizzie needed to see her sister. "I'm sorry Ginny, I have to go. I hope you feel better soon." She uncomfortably said, and turned toward the fat lady portrait.

"How come you got him and I didn't?" Ginny rose. Lizzie turned away and looked peculiarly at Ginny's face, which was staring at her still with red eyes from the crying. "Harry, how come you got him and I didn't." Lizzie was shocked. Ginny liked Harry? Ginny kept looking intently at Lizzie, who was staring back. She didn't know how to reply.

"What?" Lizzie eventually choked out, "You like Harry?" Ginny turned back and gazed into the fire.

Obviously not wanting to answer, but she didn't have to. Lizzie already knew by her response that it was true. She didn't want to ask anything else and so turned and walked out of the common room. Lizzie kept on walking, processing in her mind what she had just heard. She didn't really understand it though and knew she would have to ask Hermione about it. Lizzie's ongoing sauntering ended as she reached Alex's office. She knocked on the heavy wood door and went in.

Alex was sitting on her red leather chair, her fixed eyes on her window, in which the sun had now risen and shone brightly on the Hogwarts grounds.

"Alex?" Lizzie said, concerned at her sister being so distant. Alex came back to earth as she heard her sister's voice. She swung her chair around and her eyes widened.

"Lizzie, Snape has spoken to me. Please sit down." She said pointing to the empty chair on the other side of her desk. Lizzie did as her sister said. "Now, Snape has told me what he read on your mind." Lizzie quivered. Something about Snape being able to read her thoughts got to her. "Lizzie, what I have told you over the last couple of weeks must not be repeated, even in your head. Especially in Potions. I don't need Snape knowing about my personal life. In particular Remus and myself since he is making the revival potion for Remus." Alex finished.

"How is he?" Lizzie asked, as she wanted to change the subject because she felt slightly guilty for doing what she did. Alex sighed.

"He is stable, but the quicker Snape makes that damn potion the better." Alex said, "You'd best be off to breakfast, I suppose your friends would be getting worried. "Lizzie left the office and went towards the Great Hall.

"Did you know?" Lizzie asked Hermione later that day. They both were in their dorm, sitting on Lizzie's bed. After Breakfast, Hermione had pulled Lizzie up to Gryffindor Tower. Lizzie was half wondering why, and half relieved as Lizzie had to talk to Hermione about Ginny anyway.

"Well, in second year, she had a kind of thing for him. But then she started to date other guys. Her last boyfriend was Dean Thomas. They split up over the summer though; I guess she only just started to like Harry recently. I'm quite surprised she didn't tell me." Hermione replied. Lizzie thought for a while and there was silence between the two girlfriends.

"Hermione..." Lizzie's voice trailed after a while of silence.

"Yeah." Hermione responded.

"Why did you drag us to the dorm after breakfast? What did you want to tell me so urgently?" Lizzie questioned, curiously.

"Umm...I think that Ron might like me." Hermione said to the floor. Lizzie felt like laughing, but held it in. "Don't laugh at me!" Hermione protested. Lizzie tried to keep the laughter in but couldn't help it and giggled away. Hermione playfully hit her and Lizzie stopped, though a huge grin kept on her face.

"Yes, I knew. It was so obvious!" Lizzie exclaimed

"What?" Hermione said sternly which reminded Lizzie of Professor McGonagall.

"Everyone else knows, even Malfoy knows!"

"Oh shit." Lizzie was shocked to hear Hermione swear, for she did not do it often. This meant that something was definitely up.

"So what are you going to do?" Lizzie asked inquisitively.

"I don't know." Hermione said, obviously puzzled.

"Well let me ask you a question." Hermione looked up, "If Ron asked you out, would you say yes?"

Hermione did not answer but simply grinned and tapped her nose with her forefinger

To Be Continued

**A/N: How's that for a cliffhanger? Please read and review, though I guess if you're reading this then you have already read this part...? Well, please review. Criticism welcome!**


	17. The Truth

A/N: Forgive me if this part seems a bit crap. I had an ending to it and wanted to get there, but I knew that parts in the middle needed filling up. So please read and enjoy! Reviews wanted badly!

* * *

Lizzie felt happy at Hogwarts, nothing was going wrong and it seemed nothing was about to go wrong. She woke early on Saturday morning filled with anticipation; today was Gryffindor versus Ravenclaw. Harry had the team training very night before it got dark in order to get ready for this match as it was important to beat Ravenclaw so that they could at least be in the running for the Quidditch cup. Lizzie got up and had a long shower and all she could think about was she and Harry. She couldn't believe that they had been going out for so long, and to top of her feelings she had recently found out that Hermione and Ron liked each other. All though Hermione hadn't answered Lizzie's inquisitive question yet, she still knew the answer would be a yes. She knew from her feminine instincts.

Lizzie and her sister had been getting along great, they kept having their talks in Alex's office and Lizzie felt as she her and her sister were getting as closer then ever before. Alex had mentioned a lot about her years at Hogwarts and especially about Harry's parents. She was Lily's best friend and knew James pretty well, but Lizzie did not tell Harry this. Also, as Alex told Lizzie about Remus, it was only fair that she told Alex about Harry. Of course, Alex knew because she had seen them around together and guessed. She was also very pleased to see that Lizzie had moved on from Anthonio for Alex never trusted him though she didn't tell Lizzie this.

Lizzie towelled herself down and got changed into her jeans and white shirt and placed her casual scarlet robe on her shoulders and went down into the common room. Harry was there, sitting on the comfy armchair, staring into the fire. He hadn't noticed Lizzie coming into the room. She sighed, she was sorry to see this face on Harry again, he seemed distant and his face looked lost. Lizzie crept up behind him and wrapped her arms around his chest in comfort. Harry came back from his thoughts.

"Good morning," Lizzie whispered in his ears.

"Morning," Harry croaked out taking a hold of Lizzie's arms. Lizzie slid round Harry and knelt in front of him.

"What's up?" Lizzie asked sympathetically, looking into Harry's intense green eyes. But Harry did not answer and dug his head into his hands. "Were you thinking about Sirius again?" Harry nodded and Lizzie hugged him closer.

"I keep thinking about what happened last summer, how it's my fault." Harry whimpered.

"No, it's not your fault. You keep looking at the bad side of things. Sirius died the way I know he would have loved too, he died fighting." Lizzie responded truthfully, but only after she had said it, she knew there would be more questions following.

"How do you know that? You didn't know him!" Harry exclaimed. Lizzie looked away; she knew she said too much. "Lizzie?" Harry asked again, intently.

"I have heard stories Harry," She said, getting up and looking into the fire. "Stories of Hogwarts in the Marauders' time. I know who Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prong were. I know them all, even your Mum." Lizzie finished and looked back at Harry who had a confused look about him.

"But how?" He asked curiously.

"My sister," Lizzie began, looking at Harry, "Not only did she know the Marauders pretty well, but she was your Mum's best friend." Harry was overwhelmed; he couldn't process all this information in on go. But still, he wanted to know more.

"Why didn't you tell me this before?" Harry asked, angrily.

"I don't know," Lizzie answered honestly, "But it's not like you haven't kept some things from me," she retorted. Harry opened his mouth as if he was to argue back but shut it quickly and thought before he spoke. Of course he had kept one thing from her, the prophecy that states that he will become a murderer or be murdered. It was a thought he did not like to think. Lizzie was still waiting for Harry to say something in response. Harry's face softened, and in return Lizzie's did too. Harry went over and kissed her passionately, Lizzie kissed back. Her happy spirit that she had in the morning had returned.

"Get a room mate!" A familiar voice said from somewhere in the common room. Lizzie and Harry returned back to earth, and saw Ron with a look of disgust on his face.

"You only say that because you're not getting any!" Harry teased, his arms still wrapped tightly around Lizzie's waist.

"Speaking of Ron's non-existent love life, when are you going to tell Hermione?" Lizzie asked Ron.

"Tell her what?" Ron answered with a quaver of fear in his voice. Lizzie sighed.

"That you like her," She responded witheringly.

"Ron will never tell her," Harry said, knowingly, "He has been pining over her for years. I think it was the Yule Ball when he first started to think she's pretty. Then the next summer, when we were at the head quarters of the order, you realised you fancied her. Then –" Harry was cut across by Ron.

"All right mate, I get your point." Harry grinned.

"Ron, we'll make a deal. If you don't tell Hermione by tonight, I will." Lizzie said with a beaming smile on her face. Ron saw he had no choice in the matter.

"Fine, I'll tell her after the Quidditch match."

"Gryffindor leads sixty point to ten!" A large voice of Riley Smith (the new Lee Jordan) filled the Quidditch stadium as fourteen players on broomsticks were chasing around the oval shaped pitch. Harry stayed high, looking for the snitch. Lizzie had the Quaffle and was racing towards the other teams end. Ginny was one side of her and Seamus the other. The three fifty-foot high hoops came into view and she threw the Quaffle over to Ginny, this was a move the three chasers had practised many a time in the past week. Lizzie rushed forward as Ginny threw the red Quaffle over to Seamus, who then threw it forward to Lizzie. Lizzie again raced forward and neatly propelled the Quaffle into the middle hoop.

"Heart scores!" Riley's voice echoed.

"Nice going Lizzie!" Seamus shouted across the pitch. "Honestly, you good enough to play for Eng-" Seamus was cut short by Riley's ringing voice.

"Potter has seen the snitch! The Ravenclaw seeker is now rushing behind him although his Nimbus eight-hundred is no match for Potter's Firebolt,"

Lizzie looked towards where Harry was racing, and true to Riley's words, the Ravenclaw seeker was trailing behind. Harry dove and stretched his hand out and clasped something tiny and gold in his hands. Madam Hooch blew the final whistle.

"Potter has caught the snitch! Gryffindor win two-hundred and twenty points to ten!"

Lizzie flew as fast as she could and got to Harry. She ran and hugged him, and the rest of the Gryffindor flew down and joined in. Under so much weight, they all bundled onto the ground. Harry still had the snitch in his hand. Lizzie and Harry got up from the ascending bundle of Quidditch players and saw Hermione running to see them.

"That was fantastic!" She exclaimed as she hugged both Harry and Lizzie. "Great catch Harry! Lizzie, that was a brilliant goal!" Hermione looked around, "Where's Ron?" Harry pointed to the bundle of people on the floor. Ron landed at the bottom and as a result was the last to get up. Hermione giggled and went over.

"Ron, why do you get yourself in such a state?" She said, offering her hand to help him get up. Ron smiled, and appreciatively took her hand.

"Hermione," Ron said seriously, brushing down his robes.

"Yes," Hermione responded. Ron looked over her shoulder to see Lizzie and Harry standing there with their arms around each other's waist, eavesdropping into the conversation.

"Err…we need to talk." Ron said, taking Hermione away towards the lake. Lizzie turned back to Harry and kissed him playfully. Harry grinned and leaned his head close to her head.

"Why don't we go to the Room of Requirement again?" He whispered in her ear. Lizzie bit her lip.

"Ok, but we need to return to the common room before. I need to," Lizzie thought, "freshen up."

She smiled sweetly and Harry agreed. They walked hand in hand amongst the crowd of students back up to the castle. Once they got to the common room, their fellow Gryffindors greeted them but Lizzie slipped away unnoticed as she climbed the stairs to her dormitory. She opened the door only to find a burly dark haired man lying confidently on her bed. Lizzie knew him, and dreaded to see him again.

"Hello Lizzie, nice to see you again." The man greeted in a strong Italian accent.

Lizzie was overcome by emotions. She was angry, yet relieved. But then frustrated and confused too.

"Ant…Anthon…Anthonio?" She stuttered, "Why are you here?"

* * *

To be continued….

A/N: I do apologise for the Quidditch scene, I know I'm not very good at writing them. I also apologise for how short this part is. Anyway, I hope you liked this part. Please please please leave a review. They really really really do help me!


	18. Anthonio

Lizzie Heart and her Journey to Hogwarts Part 18.

A/N: So many things to write in one chapter. After finishing the last my head was buzzing. So I quickly wrote my ideas down, but then the next day, another great idea entered my mind. The process kept repeating itself. And then again, I keep thinking about the other characters and what they are doing at this particular moment. So, I have had to write this one not entirely from Lizzie's viewpoint. Sorry!

By the way, thanks to all my reviewers! Your reviews have been deeply appreciated and taken in so hopefully, fingers crossed, this is a better chapter.

Nic xx

Lizzie was glued to the floor she was standing on, gazing at Anthonio curiously. He looked back and smirked.

"You see, my darling Lizzie," Anthonio said, getting up from the bed and walking towards her, "Your letters have been very useful to my master, so when they suddenly stopped, I needed to visit and see what you were up to." He finished and was now in front of Lizzie, his finger sliding up and down her cheek. Lizzie felt confused; it had been a long time since that she felt the warmth of that finger, the warmth of Anthonio. But something wasn't right; he didn't feel the same to her and so, she took a step backwards. She glanced at her bedside cabinet, and truth be told the letter that Hermione found was still there gathering dust. She hadn't quite processed all of what Anthonio said, and was puzzled.

"Your master?" She asked inquisitively. But at that moment, Anthonio felt a surge of pain on his forearm. Lizzie looked oddly at her former boyfriend and without question, pulled up his sleeve. There was the Dark Mark. Lizzie gasped and let go out his arm, and walked backward towards the dormitory door with fear, eyes still fixed on Anthonio. Anthonio narrowed his eyes, pulled out his wand and pointed it at the closed door. He muttered a locking charm, followed by a silencing charm.

"You seem to understand what this is," He said in an intimidating tone, pointing at his forearm. "So I won't have to explain. The Dark Lord is calling. But he is not only calling for me; he is calling for you and Mr. Potter. Your letters have been extremely helpful to know about Mr Potter and it has come to my attention that you might be more the just friends. Am I right?" Anthonio questioned, Lizzie nodded hesitantly. "I am also under the impression that two of your other friends, a mudblood and a red-head, have been taken too. Silly thing that is, walking by the lake when the death eaters are around."

_Ron and Hermione! _Lizzie thought. She was still in shock, but wanted to know more.

"How long have you been a Death Eater then?" She questioned, catching back her breath.

"Long enough." Anthonio answered shortly.

"How long?" Lizzie asked irritably. Anthonio looked her straight into her ultra-marine eyes.

"About three years more or less. My father got me into it, he's one too you know."

"I thought you had more sense," Lizzie muttered under her breath. She looked up at Anthonio. "Why?"

"Never under estimate the power of the Dark Side."

"Oh I'm not!" Lizzie exclaimed rather loudly and sarcastically. "I know it's powerful, it killed my Mum. Remember at the Quidditch World Cup? I was in the Medic centre and you had to go out all of a sudden when the Dark Mark appeared-" Lizzie cut herself off. "Oh my god." She had only just realised and Anthonio looked ashamed. "You were there, weren't you? When my Mum was killed." Anthonio nodded.

Suddenly, in a flash of a second, Anthonio whipped out his wand.

"Imperio!"

Mean while in Dumbledore's office…

Albus Dumbledore was sitting in his high-backed leather chair, pensieve in hands, when his office door swung open. None other then Severus Snape entered in a great rush.

"Albus…" Snape tried to regain his breath, "Death Eaters…on school grounds…here for…Potter and…Heart…" Snape panted.

Dumbledore looked up at the portraits of old headmasters.

"Phineas, alert the Order at once." Dumbledore urgently commanded. "Severus, when did you find out?" he asked, with a quaver of fear in his voice.

"Just now, The Dark Lord sent a message using Legimency."

"Find Alex, tell her be alert and to find Harry and Lizzie." Dumbledore ordered. Snape nodded and left swiftly. "This is exactly why I hired her," Dumbledore muttered to himself.

Mean while in the common room…

Harry stood anxiously at the bottom of the girl's dormitory stairs. Tapping his foot, he looked at his watch. _What is she doing?_ Fellow Gryffindors were passing him, many congratulating him on the great catch he made down on the Quidditch pitch. _I wonder how Ron and Hermione are getting on? _A sudden erupt of cheers came from the mouths of the Gryffindors, as the portrait was swung open. It only caught Harry's attention when the swarming crowd moved towards him and he saw a very familiar face. Harry's eyes widened with happiness.

"Remus!" Harry felt the urge to run and hug him, but restrained against the idea. After all, he was sixteen years old. Remus smiled.

"Hey Harry," He greeted. "Nice catch today, your Dad would have been proud."

"You were there?" Harry asked with glee.

"Yeah, I came to see Al- a friend. I was going to see you straight after, but you disappeared, I thought this would be the next bet." Remus sighed. "Um…Harry, can we talk?" Remus hoped Harry wouldn't notice he almost said Alex. Remus wasn't sure if Harry knew yet about himself and Alex. And it was part of the reason why he wanted to talk to Harry alone. Alex had told Remus, since he recovered fully, what she had told Lizzie. She also explained that it was fair that Harry got told more about the Marauders too.

"Sure," Harry answered and Remus signalled with his head that he wanted to leave the common room. Harry nodded and scanned the common room for Ginny, "Hey Ginny!" Ginny looked up, "If Lizzie comes out of the dormitories, tell her I'll be back soon." Ginny nodded and Harry turned back to Remus, who then led the way out of the common room. Harry followed suit.

"Remus, how are you?" Harry queried.

"I'm doing ok. But being in the condition that I was in when the full moon rose was hellish. Left me with what seemed to be the world's worst hangover." Remus chuckled. Harry smiled; he was over the moon to have Remus, the last of his father's friends, back. Remus guided the way, and Harry realised that they were walking towards the Defence Room.

"Why are we going to see Professor Heart?" Harry curiously asked. Remus chortled quietly; it was obvious he didn't know. Remus stopped in the corridor to explain.

"Harry, no need to beat around the bush. Well, Professor Heart and I are…well…we're together. A couple." Remus grinned and Harry's jaw dropped.

"Woah. I knew she was my Mum's best friend," Remus raised his eyebrows, "Lizzie told me." Harry said quickly.

"Yes, I have heard about you and Lizzie." Remus said father-like. Harry went red in the cheeks. "Ok, well, come on then." They started walking again and they got to the classroom, which was strangely deserted. The office door was wide open and Alex was not there either. Harry looked at Remus' scared expression. Alex had gone.

Professor McGonagall's voice now echoed the castle.

"Would all students please go to the common rooms and remain there till further notice. Please can Mr. Potter and Miss. Heart go to the Defence classroom."

A/N: Ok, shorter then what I would have hoped. But I hope you liked it.

Sorry about Anthonio's remark about the Dark Side. I have recently seen the Revenge of the Sith and loved it. Now, I'm kind of hooked. But "Never under estimate the power of the dark side" just fitted Anthonio's character and that moment. I hoped you liked the twist of Anthonio, I have had that planned for ages, I think since when I first made him up.

Remus is ok. Yippee! I love Remus and I couldn't let him stay in St. Mungos forever and miss the drama!

By the way, I was thinking about writing a prequel (in true Star Wars fashion) about Alex with the Marauders. What do you think?

Please Review!

Nic x x


	19. The Shrieking Shack

Lizzie Heart and her Journey to Hogwarts (part 19)

A/N: Just big thanks to all of my reviewers, you have helped me a great deal to spur me on to carry on writing. Also, in great 'Dumbledore speech style'. A few more words: Potatoes, Lemons and Squid D

Lizzie came to with a short intake or air. Panting, she slowly opened her eyes, revealing a small wooden room in which she was lying on the dusty floorboards. She tried to get up, but couldn't. Her legs were like concrete; a leg-binding curse had been performed. Cautiously she lifted her head and took a look around, at first she had no idea as to where she was. The room had cracks in the planks of wood that it had for walls, letting in lines of light. It smelt musty and like rotten wood. Lizzie propped herself up with her hands and she felt something with her fingertips on the floorboard below. She looked down to see that there was an inscription, carved into the wood. It read:

_Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs were marauding around here 1977. o:p /o:p _

Now she knew, now she knew where she was sitting, where Anthonio had taken her: The Shrieking Shack. The thought of Anthonio flooded her mind. How could she not have realised? How could she let him near her? She felt disgusted with herself, she was bait for Voldemort to get to Harry and she was to blame for playing along unknowingly. Now Voldemort is probably attacking the school, people were fighting because of her; they were dying because of her.

Lizzie heard footsteps coming towards her door. She panicked. What could she do? The footsteps were becoming much more defined and louder and the sound of muffling talk came about. Lizzie recognised the deep Italian speech of Anthonio and a quieter squeaky voice of someone different. As they become more resounding, Lizzie could hear what they were talking about.

"What shall we do with her?" The mousy voice said.

Lizzie took it so 'her' was meaning herself.

"We won't do anything. We wait until they are both here, and then The Dark Lord can meet them. Malfoy is on the grounds at this very moment with our comrades, finding Potter. We just have to wait." Anthonio answered.

"But the Order, they would be fighting back. Dumbledore has many of them in Hogwarts already, let alone many who could apparate. And they do have that Mad-Eye Moody; he is said to be the best auror since Merlin's times, and he has taught many others to follow him." Rambled the quieter man.

"Wormtail, are you doubting The Dark Force?" There was a short pause, where Lizzie could only imagine the smaller man shaking his head, "Good, now go back downstairs, I have something to deal with."

_Wormtail? _Lizzie questioned herself, she had heard of that before. She looked down and read the inscription carved in the wood next to where she was sitting again.

_Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs were marauding around here 1977. o:p /o:p _

She now made the connection. Wormtail was Peter Pettigrew, a marauder. Lizzie had heard of him from the talks that her and Alex had, and from Harry. Peter Pettigrew sold Lily and James Potter to Voldemort. This thought made Lizzie angry, the two people who had hurt her and her friends and family were only the opposite of a rickety door in which she was two metres away from. The door slowly opened revealing a tall, burly character in death eater robes. Lizzie looked away; she did not want to look into his deceiving eyes. She could feel his presence walking towards her and then crouching in front of her.

"Lizzie," Anthonio said calmly. A sting of a tear ran down Lizzie's cheek, burning the quiet trail it made on her soft skin. Anthonio placed his hand on her chin and turned her head so that she was facing him. Lizzie hastily looked up at his dark deep eyes, he looked genuinely uneasy about the situation as he brushed away the silent piercing tears that were falling down Lizzie's cheek, "I'm so sorry."

Lizzie was taken aback, how could he be sorry for what he had just done? For what he witnessed just a year ago? For becoming evil? She stared long and hard into his eyes.

"How can you be sorry?" She whispered, afraid of someone over-hearing. "You have taken me hostage, saw my Mum being killed less then a year ago and now you have planned to get me here for Voldemort," Lizzie was getting angry as she spoke, "You have captured my friends and now yours are terrorising my school. You hurt my sister and Remus. How can you be sorry?" Anthonio pulled back and frowned in thought. There was a long silence between them. Neither spoke for what seemed like hours until Anthonio withdrew his wand out of the death eater robes.

"Finite Incantation." He muttered and Lizzie's legs were loose once more. She pulled them up quickly towards her chest and rose to walk about the room. Anthonio slouched down and rested his head on the wall behind him. "Lizzie," Anthonio begin and Lizzie turned to face him, "What you must understand is that-," There was a loud movement downstairs which cut Anthonio off from explaining. He face turned from thought to shock. He got up quickly and peered beyond the door. Lizzie was scared, for she did not know what was going on. Anthonio turned to her, "Lizzie, get back down to where you were sitting. That's Lucius. Quick!" He finished urgently. Lizzie obeyed and got down on the floor next to the inscription. Sounds of heavy boots were surrounded by panting and squirming shrieks. The door flung open. There stood another Death Eater with long flowing metallic blond hair and a tall boy with messy black hair who was trying to squirm out of the Death Eaters firm grip that was holding him.

"Harry?" Lizzie whispered. The boy looked up and a pair of green intense eyes stared at Lizzie's deep ultramarine ones. Both pairs of eyes widened in shock. Lucius threw Harry onto the floor next to Lizzie and they embraced each other in to an emotional hug.

"Well, well, well. Potter and Heart, together till the very end." Smirked Malfoy senior. Harry and Lizzie parted and turned towards the two Death Eaters who were upon them though they were still holding hands.

"Is that what you are planning? To kill us?" Harry demanded, wanting an answer. Malfoy smirked.

"Why, no. I am not going to kill you, nor is my good friend Anthonio. Soon enough we shall call upon the Dark Lord, and he shall make your little filthy lives come to a very painful death." He sneered. Lizzie squeezed Harry's hand in fear and glanced at him, his eyes were filled with anger, but he squeezed back in comfort.

"Anthonio? He must be new then, I don't think he was at the department of mysteries last summer." Harry said sarcastically. Anthonio turned and Lizzie winced, Harry hadn't made the connection then.

"No, I wasn't." Anthonio said. Harry's eyes widened at the sound of the strong Italian accent. "I was busy with," he turned his face from Harry to Lizzie, "other people to deal with. Isn't that right, Lizzie?"

Lizzie nodded and looked at the floor. Harry looked at her in disbelief. It had clicked.

"This is Anthonio? You went out with a Death Eater?" Harry exclaimed, his voice raged. He let go of her hand. "How could you do that?" He continued loudly, tears streaming down his cheeks, which were replicated by Lizzie's watering eyes. Harry got up and started to back away, as if Lizzie was filth that shouldn't be touched.

"Harry, listen to me." She said strongly through her tears. "I didn't know what he was. I swear I didn't." Harry backed away further so he back against the planks of wood for walls, shaking his head in doubt. The on looking Death Eaters abruptly got a searing pain on their forearms, both clutching them simultaneously, they looked at one another, fear in their eyes.

"Our master is calling, he is approaching." Malfoy stated. Anthonio nodded knowingly.

"What shall we do with them?" Anthonio asked the blond.

"Stun them and leave them," Malfoy answered, glancing at the parted pair. "The Dark Lord can do whatever he wishes after that." Anthonio hesitated in thought, then nodded. They turned and whipped out their wands, but Harry was one step quicker.

"Stupefy!" Harry cried and Malfoy fell to the floor. Anthonio looked at his companion and then back at Harry, his face in shock. Harry was recovering from bringing a Death Eater down; he couldn't really believe it. Anthonio pointed his wand quickly and the Boy-Who-Lived.

"Pertificus tot-," Anthonio was cut short.

"Stupefy!" Lizzie roared as she directed the curse at her former boyfriend. Anthonio fell to the floor on top of Malfoy. She was out of breath and turned to Harry; "We need to get back to school, NOW!"

Harry nodded and they ran down the rickety staircase of the Shrieking Shack and into the tunnel below. Their hearts racing as they reached the Whomping Willow and got out of the tunnel, they saw spells, hexes, charms, curses being throw to and forth the Order members and Death Eaters. Many frozen bodies lay on the ground. It was a morbid site to witness. Harry took hold of Lizzie's hand and squeezed it.

"We cannot be seen. The Death eaters think we're back there. If they see us they'll know something is up and we need to get away." He whispered in Lizzie's ear, stepping sideways, pulling Lizzie away from the depressing site and towards the forbidden forest. Lizzie didn't turn away from the duelling but was stepping backwards nonetheless. She was trying to see someone; in particular that someone was Alex. Just before the fighting went out of site, she saw her in motion. Lizzie felt relieved. _She'll be ok; she knows what she is doing. _And with that Lizzie turned and ran down the hill with Harry.

"Look, Hagrid's cabin! We can hide there." Harry suggested and Lizzie silently agreed. They got to the front door, swung it open and closed it swiftly behind them. Hagrid wasn't there and was probably out walloping the Death Eaters or using his pink umbrella. Both Lizzie and Harry sunk to the floor; their heads rested on the door behind them, still hand in hand.

"Harry, I'm so sorry. If I'd known I would have told you." Lizzie apologised, her eyes watering again. Harry turned to face her and he kissed her lightly.

"I know, I'm sorry too for the way I reacted too." Harry replied, brushing away her tears. "We are just going to have to wait here for a while, the fighting will stop eventually."

Lizzie leaned on Harry's shoulder and Harry wrapped his arms around her. They sat in silence and waited.

A/N. Well, that was hard to write I have to say. I have to say thanks to The Killers, I have been listening to their album as I wrote this. Good album, it helped me write.

I am now setting myself a deadline. I AM going to get this finished by 16th July. Oh, can't wait, can't wait!

Please R&R, only two more chaptors AT MOST!

Nic x


	20. Hagrid's Hut

Lizzie Heart and her Journey to Hogwarts Part 20

A/N: Ok, ok, ok. Please don't be angry that this has taken such a long time to get done, but I needed it to fit in properly. Also, it needed a lot of time and effort to make it good and I have had mock mocks. I know, what's the point? But I wanted to do well; they go towards my predicted grades, which go forward to sixth form. Again, I apologise and hope you like the chapter.

The fighting went on for most of the night and into the early hours of the morning. Harry had been peaking out of the window every once in a while, looking to see if the riot had come to an end. Lizzie looked at herself and saw that she was still in her Quidditch robes from earlier on; she eyed Harry only to see that he was also, but his were torn and smothered in blood.

"Harry?" Lizzie asked him as he was looking out the window, "Why are your robes ripped?" Harry looked down at himself and then to Lizzie.

"I didn't just allow Malfoy to take me to the Shrieking Shack." He retorted and glanced back at the window.

_Flashback…_

_"Would all students please go to the common rooms and remain there till further notice. Please can Mr. Potter and Miss. Heart go to the Defence classroom."_

_Harry turned to look at Remus, who had a worried expression on his face. _

"_What's happening?" Harry asked, Remus didn't turn his head but stared at the empty the Defence_

_Against the Dark Arts professor's office, where he once situated. "Why do Lizzie and I have to come here?" Again, Remus remained in the trance-like state. Harry got more and more irritated by the silence,_

"_REMUS!" _

_Startled, Remus turned and looked at the angered Harry. "I'm not sure, Harry. But with Alex gone and you and Lizzie called to the safest classroom in the castle leads me to believe that Voldemort is about to attack," He paused, "Or is attacking." Harry stood stunned._

"_V… Vol…Voldemort?" Harry stuttered, Remus nodded affirmatively. The door behind them slammed open and a panting Potions Master entered. He took a while to get his breath back._

"_Where's Alex?" He questioned breathlessly. Remus stared at him in shock silently. Harry could see tears forming sadly in his eyes. Harry decided it was best for him to answer._

"_We don't know, why? What's happening?" _

"_Potter, stay here." Snape gritted through his teeth. Harry narrowed his eyes._

"_What's happening?" Harry demanded. Snape sighed and rolled his eyes._

"_Death Eaters are on the attack, ok?" Snape said irritably and turned to Remus, "Have you seen Alex?" Remus hesitantly shook his head and with that, Snape swept out of the room._

_Harry couldn't quite take this all in, he was bemused on how the Death Eaters got in and were after him and Lizzie. _'Lizzie!' _he thought. He had this overwhelming feeling or worry, much like he expected Remus to be feeling about Alex. _

"_Remus, I have to go," He quickly said and ran towards the door. But it shut in front of him and locked itself. Harry was confused and turned back to Remus, who stood eyes fixed on the raven head, his wand pointing at the door. "Remus! Lizzie could be in trouble, you must understand." Harry pleaded. Remus wasn't having any of it._

"_I can't Harry, you know I can't." Remus replied._

"_But why?" Harry exclaimed angrily, stamping his foot on the ground. Remus couldn't help but see the likeness between Harry and Prongs as he remembered one particular time Prongs acted the same way when Remus tried to stop him sneaking up to Lily's dorm one night. Remus smiled faintly at the memory, but came back to earth when he caught sight of the emerald-eyed boy opposite him._

"_Harry, you are acting like a spoilt brat. I can't let you out. I'm sure Lizzie is fine; the Professors are out looking for her right this very moment. I have no doubt about it."_

"_That is not a real reason!" Harry protested hotly, "What if she's not ok? You must understand Remus. Don't you want to know where Alex is? Don't you want to find her?" Remus looked down, he knew Harry was speaking the truth, " Now, why aren't you letting me find the girl I love?" Harry spoke a bit too quickly. Astonished by what he just said, he paused for thought. Remus looked up at Harry and realised it was true. Harry loved Lizzie the way he loved Alex. The way James loved Lily. _

_Remus sighed within his mind, talk about da-ja-vou. _

"_Ok Harry, but we'll go together. We can't get split up; we find Lizzie and Alex, quickly as possible and return here. But promise me something Harry," Remus looked sincerely into Harry's eyes. "Please try to refrain from fighting the Death Eaters. If they see you they will take you away from here, somewhere where Order members do not surround you. We don't want a repeat of last year." Harry nodded and understood. He too didn't want to grieve like the way he did for Sirius once more, he also knew that Remus suffered badly, possibly worse then he, but was too stubborn to let it on. Remus undid the locking charm and with wands out, Harry and Remus made their way around the castle. They decided to go to the Gryffindor common room first, seeing as that was the last place Harry saw Lizzie. She wasn't there as Ginny told them. But to add to distress for Harry, Ginny informed them on the fact that she hadn't seen Ron or Hermione since the Quidditch match. They both rushed out of the Common Room and headed for the room of requirement. But they didn't reach that far. _

_Harry and Remus were headed down the transfiguration corridor when two very familiar voices came from the other end. Harry tried harder to listen, but Remus drew him back and into the shadows behind a bronze hippogriff and dog statue. Harry turned to Remus who mouthed 'Pettigrew and Malfoy' Harry nodded and stayed as silent as possible as the footsteps got louder. They stopped in front of where Harry and Remus were hiding. _

"_Anthonio got the girl, now it's Potter we need to find." Smirked Malfoy._

"_Where could he be?" Squirmed Pettigrew._

"_Knowing Dumbledore, he is probably somewhere where the old man thinks we can't find him. We must expand our search. I believe Snape is keeping the old faggot busy while we roam free about the castle." Sneered Malfoy. "But he can't be that far away."_

_Remus nudged Harry and pointed to his wand. Harry recognised what he was asking and waiting for the count. Suddenly, Remus and Harry pounced out of their positions and threw curses at the two Death Eaters. Pettigrew fell to the ground, frozen, from a red jet of light thrown out of the tip of Remus' wand. Malfoy quickly ducked the light ejected from Harry's wand and laughed evilly. _

"_Potter," He spit and turned to look at Remus, "And the werewolf I see." Harry felt Remus tense. Wands were raised a little higher at they glanced at one another, trying to anticipate the next move. Malfoy stood proudly in Death Eater robes, his eyes swiftly darting from Harry to Remus, carefully analysing what to do. Remus kept looking down at the frozen former friend of his to the Voldemort's right hand man and Harry was staring at Malfoy unblinkingly. Harry's sarcasm got the better of him._

"_You think you're so great, don't you?" Harry retorted. Malfoy glared at him. "Being pure blood and all, you think it makes you better then everyone, don't you?" Harry continued. Remus stared at Harry in disbelief and Malfoy proceeded to glare. "Being a Death Eater makes you feel good, you think being along side Voldemort will make you powerful, DON'T YOU?" Harry shouted. Malfoy whipped out his wand but Harry was too quick for him and already stunned Malfoy in the chest. He flew back and his limp body slammed against the stonewall. Panting, Harry turned to Remus, who was smiling faintly. _

"_Nice duelling," Remus complimented._

"_I've had a couple of good teachers." Harry replied, smiling also. _

_They both heard movement from where Malfoy landed and pivoted speedily and saw a limping Death Eater clutching his chest where Harry had stunned him with one hand and pointing his wand at Remus with the other. _

"_Harry, run!" Remus ordered. Harry hesitated. "Harry go!"_

"_No, I won't go," Harry, exclaimed, whipping his wand round at Malfoy, but in a moment's flash, a stream of orange light flew out of Malfoy's wand hit Remus and he stumbled backwards. Malfoy next quickly un-froze Pettigrew who gasped in air as he woke from his trance. _

"_I'll leave the werewolf for you to take. I'll get the boy." Malfoy sneered and Pettigrew, who now was standing upright and proud, nodded._

_Harry stood still in shock for a moment, trying to think if he should run or stay and defend himself and Remus. He glanced back at Remus, who was now panting heavily, but had his wand arm still standing out._

"_Go Harry, find Lizzie and Alex." He ordered and Harry did so obediently and ran back down the transfiguration corridor, away from the determined Lucius Malfoy who was striding quickly behind Harry. _

_Harry turned a corner and came across the marble staircase that led down to the entrance hall. He stumbled down the stairs three at a time, breathing heavily. He looked back to se Malfoy, standing nobly at the top, smirking. Harry miscalculated the steps and tripped over his own feet, he fell and tumbled down the hard cold stairs. He could hear a cackle coming from somewhere above him and then a piercing scream that sounded it a man was in terrible pain. Harry hit the floor headfirst and his scar was white hot, penetrating into his head. A shadow came over him and Harry squinted to see a blond smiling triumphantly above him. _

"_Good one, Potter. Your unconscious and I didn't even use magic. Now, all we need to wait for is the signal from Wormtail."_

_End Flashback…_

"It's finished. I think it's safe."

Harry took Lizzie and cautiously opened the large front door of Hagrid's cabin. The clouds covered the sky so there was only a morbid light covering the castle grounds. It had suffered much; the lake was dry, leaving a dirty wasteland and a dried up immense squid at the bottom. The grass was no longer the luscious green that it had previously been, but a prickly yellow unhealthy grass replaced it and in some places, there was no grass whatsoever. The castle itself looked older then it had ever looked, the grey stones were now sticking out at odds and ends, and big patches of wall had disappeared, leaving an airy window into various rooms of the castle. Lizzie noticed that the north tower had been completely demolished and was now lying in bits on the ground below. It was a horrific site to witness.

Harry started striding up towards the castle, not wanting to eye the site of his home in this terrible state. Lizzie followed suit and walked with him, hand in hand, back up to the castle. They reached the entrance, where the two large oak doors no longer existed and walked through.

"Where are we going?" Lizzie asked.

"Dumbledore's office."

And soon enough, they were standing in front of the stone gargoyle. Harry stared at it and Lizzie waited for him to say the password.

"Harry…?" Lizzie said vaguely.

"I'm trying to remember the password, that night of the last Death Eater attack. Snape said it." Harry said with his eyes closed in thought. But the gargoyle sprang to life. They looked at each other; neither of them had said any name of a sweet, so why was the lit staircase emerging in front of them?

Footsteps were heard, mumbling too. Some people were coming down the stairs that led up to the Headmaster's office. A pair of violet robes came into focus and then a pair of tartan robes. Lizzie realised who was there.

"Alex!" She exclaimed excitedly.

"Lizzie?" Her voice replied and as she descended down the stairs. Her violet eyes met with Lizzie's ultramarine ones. They embraced in a hug. Professor McGonagall reached the bottom of the stairs and turned to Harry.

"We have to call of the search party for you two then. I see you're not badly hurt, but many are. I'm sorry to be the one to tell you, Harry, but Remus," She sighed, and Harry's eyes widened. "Remus is in the Hospital Wing."

Harry's heart jumped to his throat and his stomach flipped. Lizzie withdrew from Alex's sisterly embrace, and looked into her eyes. They were full with tears.

To be continued…

A/N: How is that for a cliffy? Only one chapter to go. 13 days people…13 days…! I'm well excited, but I will have to wait another week for my copy. My mum ordered it and it'll go to her house. Oh well. As long as you lot don't tell me the story or what happens or who dies or who the half blood prince really is, then that's ok. But I will be banning myself from going onto HPUK for a week.

Thanks to Queen and the Killers for this part. I can't write without good music on the background. How did everyone like Live 8? I found it ok, but not brilliant. I loved Robbie Williams though. My friend went. I'm so jealous!

Nic x


	21. Death and Injury

Lizzie Heart and her Journey to Hogwarts (part 21)

A/N: "Only one more chapter" I said. Well, I have to apologise for lying. There will be this chapter and an epilogue. I hope that's ok. Mischievous Grin

I'm sorry for it being so late. I had writer's block.

Lizzie, Harry, Alex and Professor McGonagall reached the hospital wing at a fast pace. Lizzie held Alex as she was trembling with fear, scared at the prospect of Remus being seriously hurt. Harry's heart was beating heavily somewhere around his Adam's apple as they opened the oak doors to the hospital wing. The busy site fell upon them all as the doors swung open. There were so man beds full with injured wizards and witches waiting their turn to be seen and hopefully cured. So many were school children, first years who probably didn't stand a chance against the Death Eaters. Others were Order members, with much more serious injuries. Then they saw Remus, clutching his stomach in agony, his face was seared and red. It looked as if someone had burnt his cheek intensely. Harry, Lizzie and Alex rushed over to his bedside.

"Remus!" Alex said as she wrapped his arms around him and held him close while tears gushed down her cheeks. "When Minerva told me, I didn't know what to do."

Remus screwed up in face in pain and let out a gasp. Alex realised him.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry. Are you OK?"

"Yes, yes. I'm fine." Remus replied, his face tensing in discomfort. Harry, Alex and Lizzie all looked at him, gazing on his severed cheek.

"Remus, what happened?" Harry asked. "You're obviously not fine."

"I'm better then some." Remus said seriously. Both Lizzie and Harry gave him a disbelieving look. Remus sighed, "Take a look around you guys." They turned and stared at the awful scene upon them, "People died and most are seriously injured. Many have already been sent to St. Mungos." Remus' voice continued. "Voldemort got away, his Death Eaters too. All of this happened and us, the 'light' side, the only achievement we made was casualties."

Harry turned back around and looked at the last of his Father's friends. "But what happened to you? I ran because you told me too. The last thing I could remember was Malfoy running after me."

"Harry, Wormtail," Remus spat his name grimly, "He got a present from Voldemort remember? In the graveyard two years a go." Harry rattled his brains but could not think and gave Remus a blank expression.

"Voldemort gave Wormtail a silver hand." Harry still stared at him blankly, Alex started to cry and Lizzie let out a knowing sigh. "Harry, the one thing werewolves hate, apart from a full moon, is silver. I can't touch it as it burns my skin. I maybe a better wizard then Peter, but he had a bloody good advantage against me." Remus finished, gritting his teeth in anger. Harry stared at him, with a bemused expression.

Lizzie walked over to her weeping sister and embraced her into a hug. Harry drew his attention away from Remus, who was now speaking words of comfort to Alex, and noticed that Professor McGonagall was talking to an elderly man in a bed at the other side of the hospital wing. The man was in pain, tensing his face. He was lying down; his head propped up by a pillow. Lizzie walked over to Harry after realising her sister. She took hold of Harry's hand and squeezed tightly. Harry returned the grasp; bit still was gazing at Professor McGonagall standing at the elderly man's bedside. Lizzie looked in the direction that Harry was gazing and gasped at the sight. Professor McGonagall had moved slightly revealing a long silver beard and a pair of half-moon spectacles and therefore revealing the identity of the injured man. It was Dumbledore.

Both teenagers rushed over, not thinking of anything else. When they got there, they stopped and looked at their Headmaster. His skin was as pale as a ghost's and had bags under his eyes. His arms bandaged and his left arm in a sling. He did not look like the enchanted beloved Professor Harry and Lizzie knew.

"Professor," Harry said, alerting their sudden presence. Dumbledore looked up and with great strain managed half sit up. He looked at Harry and Lizzie and smiled faintly. Lizzie noticed the familiar twinkle in his bright blue eyes wasn't there, but replaced with dull, tired eyes.

"I'm glad you two are safe," Dumbledore said, "I was beginning to worry."

"Worry?" Lizzie asked.

"Yes, Miss Heart, I was worried for your safety. When I was informed that Harry nor you were in the castle, I worried, for I knew that the Death Eaters could attack you on a more personal level."

Lizzie nodded and Harry squeezed her hand.

"But what happened to you, Professor?" Harry questioned.

"I sadly was cornered and was struck by several different curses at once, and in my old age I'm not as fighting fit as I used to be." He paused in thought, sighed, and began talking once more, "Harry, Lizzie, I am sad to say to you that I will not live much longer."

Harry stared at him in shock, while silent tears appeared in Lizzie's eyes. Professor McGonagall took hold of Dumbledore's hand in comfort and tears came about on her cheeks also.

"This is why, Harry, I must tell you something." He looked seriously at Harry, "You have what it takes, and you have everything it needs around you. You must look at your parent's wonderful example, and the reality and knowledge will come to you. You are the chosen one. And I know that it will happen in someway you least expect it." Professor Dumbledore finished and smiled at Harry, who was left confused but didn't question him. The Headmaster turned and looked at Lizzie, "Lizzie, you have settled well here at Hogwarts, and I realise that you have had some tough times in the past. But now, I know that you could be the greatest witch of your age, if you only see what's inside you and let it influence you somewhat imaginably." He smiled at Lizzie, and lent his head softly back on his pillow and shut his eyes.

"Alright you two, I think you'd better are off back to Gryffindor Tower." Professor McGonagall suggested and they left silently, waving to Alex and Remus as they went by, thinking at the last advice Professor Albus Dumbledore was ever going to give them.

He died in his sleep later that night.

The next morning, there was silence in the Great Hall as the students ate their breakfast. The centre chair on the teacher's table was empty and the news of the Headmaster's death got around quickly. Of course, many didn't believe it until their saw it with their own eyes. Most seats at the teacher's table were empty, only Professor McGonagall, Professor Flitwick, Professor Snape and Hagrid were there, eating without noise.

The Great Hall was not as it should usually be. There was no enchanted ceiling and the windows no longer glistened but were broken and shattered. The hole in the wall had been repaired temporarily by a charm Professor Flitwick had performed. It was draughty and cold. It no longer had the warmth of the heart of the castle, but beared a ghostly feel and made the students shiver as they entered.

Harry and Lizzie were sitting across from Hermione and Ron, who were realised from the Death Eater's capture as soon as the Death Eater's fled. Luckily, they only got away with a few scratches and bruises. The only serious cut was that Ron was slashed across his cheek, but Hermione's curing charm quickly healed it. Lizzie looked up and down the Gryffindor table and noticed that hardly anyone was eating. Dean had a slice of dry toast on his plate and Seamus had a bowl of cold porridge. Lizzie then looked around at the other tables, and was surprised to see that neither the Ravenclaw table nor the Hufflepuff table seemed to be eating. The Slytherin table, on the other hand, although not talking, were munching on the plates of bacon and eggs and slurping their pumpkin juice. Especially Draco Malfoy, he was smiling at his 'bodyguards', Crabbe and Goyle, and was eyeing different students around the room and was glancing at Harry quite regularly.

Professor McGonagall lifted her knife to her goblet and tapped it gently. All of the students turned and looked up at the strict deputy headmistress. She rose, nervously and began.

"Students of Hogwarts, it is my duty to tell you some terrible news. Our beloved Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore has sadly passed on." She paused as the students digested this piece of information. "I'm sure we all will miss him greatly, for an era of goodwill and happiness has ended. Also, as many of you suspect and some know, that Lord Voldemort tried to cease the school. And thankfully, he did not succeed. Though, our beautiful castle has been torn apart and will need a lot of time to recover. Therefore, I make the decision that this school year will end two months early. For whom who have OWLs or NEWTs, you shall receive a letter explaining when and where your exams shall be taking place, as it is still in the balance." The Professor paused again, looking at the reactions of the students. "I wish for you all to have and enjoyable summer, and hope to see you all next September, where we shall start fresh with a new Headmaster or Headmistress. Thank you."

A/N: Man that was hard to write. I am so sorry for killing Dumbledore. I loved him as much as you lot do but it fits with the story.

This was the last ever 'proper' chapter. Next is the epilogue.

Thanks for all of you who have stuck by me through the story. You have all been a great help.

Again, reviews please and views on a sequel/prequel?


	22. Epilogue

**Lizzie Heart and her journey to Hogwarts: Epilogue.**

A/N: Thanks to a whole bunch of you who have reviewed and helped me through this tough time. I wrote the first chapter on the spur of the moment, not really expecting to get much from it, but when people said keep going I did. And so it has resulted in this. This has been my first fan fiction and I hope you have all enjoyed it. I personally think it isn't that good, however, it's one of those thing, when you start you have got to finish, like a film or a chocolate bar. Thanks again for coming on this journey with Lizzie and me. This is the epilogue…

* * *

As the train pulled up to platform nine and three quarters, Harry, Ron, Hermione and Lizzie brought their trunks and belongings together in silence, just like their journey had been like, silent. Students were in a state of shock or grievance for their poor beloved Headmaster. The compartments were neither lively nor energetic, but solemn and quiet.

Lizzie thought all the way about the last words Dumbledore had said to her; "you could be the greatest witch of your age, if you only see what's inside you and let it influence you somewhat imaginably" She did not understand what they meant. It was obvious that Hermione was the greatest witch of their year, in the school even. She passed every test and exam with O's. Lizzie was never going to be as clever as that.

Lizzie also thought about Harry. This would be the third time he returned from Hogwarts with a death that concerned him on a more personal level then everyone else. First, Cedric Diggory. Next, Sirius. Now Dumbledore. She felt immensely sorry for her boyfriend and wished he could share the pain so that they could get through it together.

Another thing played on Lizzie's mind. The way she has been treated and used for the past year, by Anthonio. He was still out there, somewhere where nobody knew. Lizzie felt hatred rising inside of her at thought of what he plotted. Lizzie calmed herself down and began to think of other things.

A long summer is to be spent in Little Whinging with her Dad and sister. Possibly Remus too, if he gets better quickly, but Alex said the burns will heal gradually with the aid of a lot of potions and remedies, so it's probably going to be a long time until Remus is allowed out of Madam Pomfrey's care. But it wouldn't be like Lizzie would be alone; she will have Harry who lives just across a few streets. Even though they hadn't discussed anything, she would imagine that they would most likely bump into each other.

Lizzie pulled her trunk from off the train and onto the platform, following Hermione and Ron, with Harry behind her. She searched the station through the hustle and bustle of parents and children being re-united two months early and spotted an older looking version of her, except the eyes. The eyes she was looking at were violet, where as her own were ultra-marine. Alex ran towards her and embraced her into a warm hug. She held her sister tightly and looked over her shoulder to see her Dad. Lizzie released Alex and she smiled at her Dad.

"Hey Dad," She greeted with a warm smile.

Patrick Heart was in his late forties and had slightly greying black hair. His eyes shone brightly their turquoise colour at the sight of his daughters together again.

"Hi Liz," He replied and squeezed Lizzie comfortably. That was Patrick's own special name for his youngest daughter. No one else was allowed to use that name for Lizzie. He let go of his daughter, "Have you said good bye to your friends yet?" Lizzie shook her head, "Well go find them, and tell them their invited over the summer, oh and I have spoken with a Mr. Vernon Dursley, and he says we are to take a certain Mr. Harry Potter with us home." He grinned and had a glint in his turquoise eyes; probably at the fact that he was taking the legendary Boy-Who-Lived in his car in about an hour.

Lizzie and Alex looked at each other, surprised.

"Ok, Dad. Let me try and find my boyfriend then." She replied and walked away, leaving her father standing shocked next to his oldest daughter who was smiling triumphantly at Lizzie for dropping that bombshell quickly.

Lizzie weaved through the many families and found Harry being cooed over Mrs Weasley along with Ron, Hermione and Ginny. She walked over to greet them all with a smile beaming on her face.

"Oh, Lizzie, how are you?" Mrs Weasley cried and swooped Lizzie into her arms, giving an affectionate hug.

"Fine, Mrs Weasley," Lizzie replied politely as was let go and got back her breath.

"Good," She beamed and turned to smother Ginny with kisses and hugs. The three, Ron, Hermione and Harry all turned to Lizzie.

"You are all invited to my house over the summer by the way. My dad just invited you all."

"That's nice, I'm sure we'll be there." Hermione replied.

"Bloody brilliant, I won't play host this summer." Ron cheered.

Harry didn't reply, but smiled warmly.

"Harry, my Dad says we're giving you a ride home." Lizzie continued.

"Really?" Harry questioned.

"Yeah, come on!" Lizzie hurried and grabbed hold of Harry's hand, pulling him away. "We'll see you sometime, I'll owl you all!" Lizzie shouted as she hurried off.

She pulled Harry hap-hazardlessly through the decreasing crowd and pulled to a stop in front of Patrick and Alex Heart.

Harry noticed how they all looked so alike, yet their eyes were all different bright colours.

"Dad, this is Harry, my boyfriend." Lizzie introduced and a plunging feeling occurred somewhere in Harry's stomach. _So this is what meeting the parents is like? _He thought. "Harry, this is my Dad, Patrick Heart." Lizzie continued and gave Harry a little squeeze in his hand before dropping it.

Harry gulped, "How do you do?" He said, shaking Mr Heart's hand. Lizzie looked up at her sister and gave her a worried look, but she smiled back, making Lizzie's fears disappear.

"Well there's no need to formality is there Harry?" Patrick grinned and started to lead the group towards the wall in which you go through to get to King's Cross Station. "Now, let's go home and see what the future brings."

* * *

A/N: That's it. How do you like it? I know, it's a bit short, I'm sorry. Please review!

Nic xx


End file.
